Star Wars Eons Episode IV: Legacy of Redemption
by CoyoteN7
Summary: With the rise of the Revanites in the place of the New Order, the Empire is reeling. Xur Eon has revived the Clone Army of the old Republic and launched a full-scale assault on the Imperial core worlds. Amiss the new inter-galactic war, Xur uses the guidance of Revan and the help of Ahsoka Tano in an attempt to draw out Palpatine and destroy him for good. (Rewritten finale!)
1. Shroud of Darkness

**Hello everyone, and welcome to** _ **Legacy of Redemption**_ **! This is a follow-up to** _ **Globalist**_ **, but is about 4 years later, taking place after the Battle of Yavin. That's about all I will tell you, so let's begin!**

* * *

 _A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…_

 **STAR WARS: EONS**

 **Episode IV**

 **LEGACY OF REDEMPTION**

 _The galaxy is at war. The Imperial and now Revanite forces are locked in an endless conflict to the scale of the Clone Wars._

 _With the Death Star destroyed, the Revanites have begun their push to the core worlds. Their newly created clone army has torn through countless Imperial strongholds as they inch closer to retaking Coruscant._

 _Xur Eon, bent on crushing the Sith once and for all, looks to find a way to track down Vader and destroy the Emperor himself…_

* * *

 **Lothal, 1 ABY**

 **Jedi Temple**

The _Ebon Hawk II_ touched down on the surface, steam shooting out from the hull as it landed. The loading ramp slowly lowered and eventually touched the rocky ground. Boots clanked on the surface and four figures exited, and eventually stood, overlooking the spire that was protruding from the ground.

"It's been a while since I've been here," Kanan Jarrus spoke. "Since…he…disappeared." He could barely contain himself as he spoke, feelings of regret and failure.

"All the more reason why this is necessary," the masked figure of Xur Eon spoke in a robotic tone. "The Sith must be destroyed."

"What is this place?" the youngest spoke, clad in a black leather shirt and pants, lightsaber clipped to his belt.

"This is a Jedi Temple, Luke," the female of the group spoke. "It is where we will find answers we are longing to discover."Ahsoka Tano had resorted back to her Commando outfit, trying to forget her former life as Vader's servant. The group then advanced, and eventually came to a circle outlined in the ground. Kanan took his place as if he had done it multiple times. "Come on, Luke," he ushered. The young man took a place next to him, but turned back.

"What about you two?" he asked. Ahsoka looked away as if she was embarrassed, but Xur crossed his arms.

"This is a Jedi temple, only those who are of pure light can open it without being… _rejected_. Ahsoka and I are Revanites, not Jedi," Xur explained. Luke nodded hesitantly, but eventually turned back towards the spire. With a nod from Kanan, he reached out his hand and called upon the force. He then could feel the entire building as if it was being held in his hand. He searched around, finding passages, mechanisms, even a way to move it. He reached out to this, and like clockwork, the spire began to spin out of the ground. He kept his eyes closed; concentrating on what he felt in his hand as he turned the structure. Once he felt it couldn't be moved anymore, he opened his eyes.

In front of him was now a much taller spire…and a grand entrance. In awe, he began to walk towards it before anyone else. He entered the stone structure and could feel the ancient air; architecture…everything about it was _old_. Once he cleared the passage way, they came to a center point and were met with many branching paths.

"Which way do we go?" he asked. The others came up behind him and entered the room. Kanan chuckled.

"It's not that simple. Feel the Force Luke; let it take you your own way. Here, kneel. Only then will you see the path," he explained and then kneeled himself, in a meditative state. Luke followed suit, and took the spot next to him. Once Ahsoka was about to join them, Xur stopped her.

"Remember, if you see Anakin…you must go past him…see beyond," he reminded her. The togruta looked away, but nodded. She then took her spot and Xur next to her. He did not know what the light side wanted to show him. He had become so enthralled in Sith knowledge that he barely remembered what the light was like.

Remembering his training, he reached out to the Force and searched for answers. He called out to the light…drawing its warmth…power.

 _The Jedi Council is wise, but will take too long to deal with this threat. We must act now to stop the Mandalorians._

Xur opened his eyes. He was no longer in the temple, but in the depths of space. He looked up and saw a figure that was all too familiar. "Alec," he recognized. The former knight of the Jedi who would become Darth Malak stood, back turned to him.

 _It was within our power to end the war, but the Council chose to debate behind closed doors…while planets burned._ He then turned towards him, his jaw intact as ever. _Their vaulted wisdom bred only…inaction. Every step along the way, we did what we thought was right_.

Xur rose to his feet. He knew what Alec was speaking of. Revan and Alec went against the wishes of the Council and won the war on their own until the Battle of Malachor. That was one of the brightest memories that he retained. He then saw armies clash, red sabers ignite and Sith troopers flood from the ship. Revan and Malak marched out of the ship, soldiers sprinting past them as they exited.

 _You thought that the corrupted remnants of the Republic, the machines spawned by technology that Revan led into battle were the Sith? You are wrong…the Sith is a belief._ Xur looked to his left and noticed a female, her eyes covered by her hood. Her mouth was all that he could see. _And its empire, the true Sith Empire rules elsewhere, and Revan knew the true war is not against the Republic. It waits for us beyond the Outer Rim. It shall always be a source of evil, spawning threats throughout the millennia._ Xur then saw the storm-ridden world of Dromund Kaas and the Imperial Citadel. _It, like Malachor, brushes the edges of the Ancient Sith Empire and waits in the dark. And like Malachor the Sith have forgotten it…for a time. They will remember…Revan knew this._

The woman he had recognized as Kriea then disappeared. He then saw the Imperial Citadel suddenly enlarge, and darkness consumed the area around him. He couldn't even see his hand if he placed it in front of his face.

" _The Emperor's plan is not to rule the galaxy…but to consume it_." A voice actually spoke to him. He then saw the massive red-faced figure of Lord Scourge; savior…but betrayer of Revan. Xur stood on guard.

"I see we finally meet," Xur greeted. The ancient Sith kept a stoic look.

" _Eon, Revan Reborn. I knew one day we would meet_ ," he replied.

Xur was tense, knowing what Scourge had done to Revan, but also knew what he did for the galaxy itself. "Why…why did you do it?"

Scourge looked away, looking out into the depths of the darkness surrounding them. " _The Emperor…I devoted centuries to stopping him. For a time I worked with the greatest of your Jedi heroes: Revan and the Jedi Exile. But they did not have the strength to complete their task_."

The darkness was then dispersed, and it was filled with intense light of a lightning storm. At the epicenter he saw Darth Vitiate…the Sith Emperor. _You are mine…servants, slaves, weapons…and you will obey!_ Xur clenched his fist, anger coursing through him.

" _I would have served them…until my vision. Jedi, shining with the Force, lined up to destroy him. All was swept aside. Revan and the Exile were cast at my feet. Then, out of the shadows…one Jedi emerged to cut the Emperor down_ ," Scourge added to his story.

Xur let go of his rage and calmed himself. "You did it for the greater good. I can understand that."

Scourge nodded. " _That Jedi was the Hero of Tython. She was controlled by the Emperor, dominated by him. But…unlike any Jedi before her…she broke free, and that's when I knew_."

Xur looked down. It sounded awfully familiar, but not in Revan's memories…in his own. Someone was just like that.

" _Yes Eon…this Jedi's descendant is among you as we speak. Ahsoka Tano is the Hero of Tython, while you are Revan reborn. These were the two Jedi that never should've existed at the same time, as it was certain to upset the balance of light and dark. But now that the dark has dominated the galaxy…the Force saw it as necessary_ ," Scourge clarified. " _If there is to be balance…Tano must defeat Vader…and you must defeat Sidious_."

Xur understood, but sighed. "But what of Skywalker? Isn't he meant to defeat Vader and bring balance to the Force?"

Scourge shook his head. " _The prophecy has obviously been proven wrong Eon. Once Anakin succumbed to the dark side, the will of the Force shifted…and destinies were changed forever. He will now carry on the teachings of the Jedi, but attempting to destroy the Sith will only consume him. He will die, and the entire idealism of Jedi with him._ "

Xur nodded. "Then I know what must be done."

Scourge nodded. " _Go to Malachor. There you will meet an old rival…but do not be so quick to judge. Not all is as it seems._ "

Malachor. It was a planet he was very familiar with, but he knew of the presence of the Dark Side there. "What of Skywalker?"

Scourge slashed his hand through the air. " _Do not bring him with you. The Dark Side is far too powerful for him to resist. Only you, Tano, and Jarrus can go._ "

Xur grimaced, he remembered what happened the last time they lost a young Jedi to the Dark Side, and why Kanan was so protective of Luke. And with him, they had to be exponentially more careful.

Once Xur opened his eyes again however, Scourge was gone. He was now in a cave, which was not where he began his meditation. He rose to his feet and looked back, seeing the light of the mediation chamber. Needing to relay his findings to the others, he took off towards the light. However, once he grinded to a halt in the chamber, it was empty. He mustn't have been the only one to walk in his sleep.

"Xur!" a female voice called. Knowing exactly who it was, he turned in that direction to see Ahsoka sprinting towards him from her own path. "Xur! We have to get out of here!" she called again.

Confused, Xur crossed his arms as she slowed herself down and entered the chamber. "Why, what's going on?"

Gased, she panted, but she had the look of fear in her eyes. "It's…its Vader. He's coming for Luke!" Wasting no time, Xur ran for the entrance, Ahsoka close behind. When they came to it, the bright light of a hovercraft shined above, and Vader's shuttle could be seen not too far behind. In pure instinct, Xur ran back inside more concerned about Luke than dealing with the Imperials.

He knew he should've brought a fleet with him. Vader wasn't dumb enough to not take this opportunity to crush them. As soon as they made it back to the chamber, Luke and Kanan had made it back.

Sensing their urgency, Kanan asked, "What's wrong?"

"Vader!" Xur warned.

"Vader?! How did he find us?!" Luke shouted.

"That doesn't matter right now. Right now-," Ahsoka was cut off by the respiration they all knew too well.

"Right now you should think about surrendering," Vader finished her comment. They all turned to see him walk through the entrance, and was followed by three masked inquisitors who took his side as he entered the room.

Xur scoffed. "Don't you have better things to do…like protecting your crumbling Empire? If you haven't noticed, Coruscant is looking _really_ vulnerable right about now." He had every intention to insult the Dark Lord, having as much respect for him as he did for a whomp rat.

"I am not here for you Eon," Vader corrected him. He then turned his black mask towards Luke, who stood in anger. "Young Skywalker will be coming with me."

"Over my dead body!" Kanan growled, grabbing his lightsaber.

Luke followed his lead. "I'll never join you!"

"You will! It is your destiny!" Vader shouted in a menacing tone. Enraged, Luke ignited his blue saber and screamed.

"Never!" in anger, he jumped after Vader, but was stopped mid-flight. He then was launched backwards and landed in Kanan's arms.

"Go Kanan, take him!" he then turned towards Vader and the inquisitors as he carried the defeated Luke down the passage way. "Time for you to learn the true nature of the Force!" Xur and Ahsoka both drew their lightsabers and prepared to fight them off. With a flick of the wrist, Vader ushered the inquisitors forward. The three dark beings charged, but after a few quick parries from Xur and Ahsoka, they were all sent tumbling back. They landed at Vader's feet, shocked and overwhelmed by their immense power.

"You'll have to do better than that," Ahsoka scoffed, lightsabers illuminated in a strong, green glow. Suddenly, a squadron of Stormtroopers entered the room, guns pointed. Vastly outnumbered, Xur growled.

"Now, bow down and surrender to me, or you will die where you stand!" Vader commanded. Not wanting to give up in the slightest, Xur and Ahsoka were forced back to back as the troopers approached. With a quick nod, they both deactivated their lightsabers and unleashed a wave of Force energy in all directions.

"Let's move!" Ahsoka shouted.

"Good idea!" Xur agreed and then followed her as they took off the way Kanan had run, the troopers in close pursuit. They passed through junctions and corridors before finally seeing light at the end of their route. With a powerful urgency to escape, they came out into the light, searching for the _Ebon Hawk II_. With luck, they saw it fly above, and Xur waved it over. It then stabilized in the air and the loading ramp opened up. Kanan waved above.

"Come on!" he shouted. Xur and Ahsoka then both executed a tremendous leap and entered the ship, the ramp closing behind them. Inside, Xur began to make his way for the cockpit of the ship.

"Where's Luke?" he asked Kanan. His question was quickly answered as he turned into the cockpit to find Luke at the controls, getting the ship off the planet as fast as possible. Xur took the co-pilot seat and worked at the controls, boosting speed and engine capacity. Kanan and Ahsoka looked forward as the window was filled with an orange glow.

"I'm locking coordinates for Hoth," Xur announced. "We'll be safe once we reach the outpost there." The ship rocked once it cleared atmosphere and picked up speed quickly as the friction relinquished its hold. The ship was too fast for the three Imperial Star Destoryers racing for them, and was quickly out of range of their cannons. Once the coordinates locked, Xur pulled on the lever, and they were away.

* * *

 **And with that, it begins. The plotline of this story is much less planned than the** _ **Globalist**_ **, and is very much up in the air. I do know how it will end however, and I've decided to tie** _ **Empire Strikes Back**_ **to the beginning of this and will end with** _ **Return of the Jedi**_ **being the second half. By no means will I follow the movies, but they are happening in the background. I'll explain how they fit in as the story goes on! If you enjoyed please follow/fav and leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Descent

**Chapter 2: Descent**

 **Hoth, 1 ABY**

 **Secret Alliance Base**

Hoth was not a spot to take a midnight stroll with a loved one. The torrential blizzards saw to that. Xur hated the cold, and if he had a list of everything he scorned, it would be below water, Vader, and Sidious.

But this made it perfect to establish a listening post in Imperial territory, so that was what the _Ebon Hawk II_ was landing in. Due to its obscurity, no clones worked the base. It was strictly members of the Rebel Alliance who operated on Imperial worlds, and that was final. It was the perfect place to leave Luke while they headed to Malachor.

As the ship touched down inside the hangar, an impatient smuggler tapped his foot as he leaned up against a support beam. Wearing very thick winter gear, he shivered after the hangar doors had been opened. Behind him, a large Wookie let out a growl.

"Oh really, you're cold?" the smuggler snapped, crossing his arms as the loading ramp to the ship lowered down. The Wookie emitted another sound in annoyance. "Luke!" he shouted as the blonde Jedi emerged. "What took you so long? I've been staring at this hangar door for what feels like a rotation now!"

Luke scoffed. "Come on Han it couldn't've been that bad? You had Chewbacca right?" the Wookie roared in agreement. Han shook his head and peered over Luke's shoulder to see the rest of the party exit as well. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh great, you brought "his majesty" and the horned lady with you. Now I'm going to have to act like I have good manners," he grumbled. Luke couldn't help but laugh at his friend's comment.

"I promise they won't bother you," Luke assured. He then turned to watch Xur, Ahsoka, and Kanan head back into the ship. "In fact, they won't even be staying here."

Han smirked. "Oh, good," he smiled as the ship began to take off out of the hangar. "You know, I was about to head off to scout the area for Imperials. I wouldn't mind a bit of company."

Luke narrowed his eyes as the ship blasted off. "Is that an invitation?"

Han shook his head and smacked a hand behind Luke's neck, leading him towards the base. "Just shut up and come with me."

* * *

 **Malachor, 1 ABY**

 **Orbit**

The _Ebon Hawk II_ erupted from hyperspace, Xur at the controls. Almost instantaneously, he felt Revan's memories of this place flood his mind. Ahsoka sat in the seat next to him while Kanan stood in the middle.

"So why are we coming here again?" Kanan asked, still uneasy about the whole idea of coming to this place. Ahsoka leaned forward, getting a closer look at the planet. When the cowboy Jedi didn't get an answer, he scoffed. "This looks like a trap to me."

"It is undoubtedly a trap," Xur answered as he pressed forward on the thrusters and the ship began to approach the planet. The Zabrak felt it; pure death and annihilation. The Mass Shadow Generator ripped through everything on the planet, killing everything it touched. Revan and Alec were safely away, but Xur felt every death that occurred in his memory. What was left was a wound in the Force itself, but a Republic victory nonetheless. It was nothing short of horrifying.

"To defeat your enemy, you have to understand them," Ahsoka added. The cockpit was filled with a sort of uncertainty, mainly coming from Kanan, as they approached the planet's atmosphere. Xur's hands shook on the controls as he felt the Dark Side flood the space around them. Malachor was no place for Jedi.

Kanan growled. "I don't like this. How do you know you can trust this Lord Scourge?"

"You are welcome to head back!" Xur snapped, annoyed. A silence filled the cockpit, but the Zabrak could sense the answer Kanan would give him. Kanan was no coward, but he still had his doubts. Everyone did.

The ship broke through the clouds and the first sight was a gray wasteland. If one seeked life, this was not the place to look, for this was the definition of death. Xur advanced the ship for a large crater in front of them, and prepared to land. With ease, the ship set down on the planet and powered down.

The loading ramp lowered and the three Jedi exited onto the barren land. The only thing that lay in front of them was pillars scattered about the crater. Other than that, there was nothing to see.

With nothing else to go off of, they approached the closest pillar and examined it. Taking a knee, Ahsoka observed the text in front of her. "This writing…it's in the ancient Sith language."

"Can you read it?" Kanan asked.

"I can," Xur answered for him, taking a knee next to Ahsoka. Honestly, he himself never really grasped the language. He had attempted to learn it back when he was a Jedi, but the Order ultimately forbade the practice. However, deep in Revan's memories sat knowledge of the Sith that he never knew, and their ancient language was one of them.

Placing gloved fingers along the markings, he was able to decipher each symbol effectively. "It says: _Passion breeds strength; strength breeds power, and with power one can destroy life itself. Beneath this pillar lies Death, and only the most powerful should dare to enter_."

Kanan sighed. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"It mentions an entrance, but where?" Ahsoka asked, looking around as she rose to her feet. The wind blew roughly, causing her head tails to fly in the gust. Xur shook his head and rose as well.

For the first time in a while, he was stumped. Nothing made any real sense, and if what Scourge said was true, then they should find something immensely significant here. He looked over the pillar again, and he was immediately entranced by it. A voice filled his head…a familiar but unfamiliar one…but he slowly began to walk towards the pillar. With an outstretched hand, he touched the pillar.

Suddenly, the ground beneath them fractured and gave way, sending them careening towards the dark abyss below. Quickly, they all used the Force to stop their fall from killing them and landed softly in the new area. Xur landed on both feet and panted. The sudden fall definitely caught him off guard.

However, once he looked up, he scrambled to his feet and jogged towards the edge of a rocky overlook of the dark area. In front of him was a red and black pyramid that stood tall.

Ahsoka took his side, in awe of the sight. "A Sith temple," she observed.

Xur clenched his fist as Kanan joined them. "This place…looks horrifically familiar," he warned, still overlooking the area. "Follow me." They then set off to traverse the landscape. As they approached the temple, the most ominous feature was the charred remains of bodies that were caught up in…something. Kanan was nothing short of appalled by the sight.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"It looks like at some point, thousands of years ago, the Jedi and Sith clashed here," Ahsoka figured.

"Not Sith," Xur corrected as he knelt down to pick up a seemingly discarded lightsaber. "This was the Mandalorians' last stand against Revan's counteroffensive," Xur observed the irregular lightsaber that he had picked up.

Kanan shook his head. "It looks like that didn't go well for the Mandalorians," he said, looking over a scorched individual.

"Or the Jedi," Ahsoka added.

Xur stood back up straight and ignited the saber in his hand. A green blade rose from the hilt, but two smaller blades formed a cross guard at the sides as well. The beauty of the weapon was short lived however as the blades faded from existence. "Nothing about this battle went well for anyone except Revan and Malak."

The Zabrak dropped the saber and kept walking. Kanan was still confused. "That doesn't explain the Sith temple being here."

That was something Xur didn't have a definite answer for. "My guess is that it was erected during the reign of the Sith Triumvirate, after the battle took place." He wasn't really sure at all, but it seemed like the logical explanation. He then decided to progress before another one of Revan's memories told him the real answer. On the other hand, maybe Revan never knew? It was definitely possible, he wasn't all-powerful.

Once they had advanced another half-mile, Xur stopped. Ahsoka was close behind and nearly ran into him. "What's the matter?"

Xur sighed. "I wish I knew. I'm experiencing memories that don't belong to me…horrific ones." As he finished, his mask projected a heavy breath in a robotic tone. Ahsoka placed one hand on his shoulder, something she had not done in…years.

"Try to focus on yourself a little more. You've become so caught up in trying to be Revan and forgotten who's really behind that mask," she said, tapping his forehead with one finger. All Ahsoka could see was his head tilting downwards slightly as his expression was covered by the mask. She was more right than he thought she had ever been before. He wasn't Revan, and he needed to stop trying to be him. He was Xur Eon, the descendant of Revan and Supreme Commander of the Revanite forces.

"I'd hate to break up your little pep talk, but we should keep moving. Something tells me we aren't the only ones here," Kanan said, walking past them. Xur and Ahsoka both broke their moment and followed Kanan along the broken path. However, after a few steps, Xur felt a presence…a dark one.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted two red blades flare to life and spin rapidly. With speed no normal person could muster, he called his purple blade to his hand and stopped the assailant cold. His attacker was what looked to be an inquisitor, wearing a dark helmet covering their face. Xur used a powerful shove to cause him to back off. Ahsoka and Kanan drew their respective sabers behind Xur.

"Three Jedi?" the inquisitor hissed.

"Hardly," Xur replied. The dark and skinny being attempted to run off, but a loud boom filled the area and he was suspended in the air. Xur lifted his free hand and he pulled the inquisitor towards him very quickly. The Zabrak gripped him by the neck. "What are you doing on Malachor?" he asked politely at first. When he received a chuckled as an answer, he squeezed tighter and brought his saber violently close to his neck. "Do you want me to remove your head from your miserable body? Give me an answer!" he demanded.

The inquisitor was then struck with the undeniable feeling of fear. It was as if he could sense that Xur was capable of backing up his claim. "Ok! Ok! I'm hunting…just hunting!" He replied, trying to raise his arms.

"Hunting? For what?" Xur continued.

"The Shadow…trust me I don't know any more about it!" he clarified. Xur was hesitant, but after considering his options, he released his grip on his neck. Deactivating his lightsaber, he cuffed the inquisitor and pushed him to the ground. Kanan sighed.

"What do we do with him?" he asked.

Xur still held his saber in his hand. "I've got a few ideas," he said in a menacing tone, causing the inquisitor to tremble slightly.

Ahsoka crossed her arms. "I'm listening."

The Zabrak's mind drifted across the possibilities. If he could just draw Palpatine here somehow, they may be able to defeat him. Then again, Malachor seemed more of an advantage for Sidious than Xur due to the strong presence of the Dark Side.

"We need to know why the Empire is interested in this place. Malachor sits on the edge of Revanite territory," Kanan suggested.

"Yes, but I doubt there is much knowledge under that scrap of a helmet," Xur replied, motioning towards the inquisitor.

Ahsoka's patience was wearing thin. "Well, we need to think of something while we still have an advantage." Amiss the argument, the inquisitor tapped a button on his wrist brace.

"I say we keep moving towards the temple. It's what we came to do," Kanan reminded them. With a sigh, Xur nodded in agreement.

Ahsoka "helped" up the inquisitor. "Come on, let's take a walk," she told him, using a strong shove to get him moving towards the temple close behind Xur and Kanan. After another five minutes of jogging, they were at the entrance, but a stone slab blocked their way inside. It was at his point however that the group realized the scale of the temple. It was absolutely massive and towered high above them.

" _Great_. Now it looks like we'll have to undertake excavation to get inside!" Kanan groaned.

"Watch him," Xur pointed towards the inquisitor. "I'll give it a look." The Zabrak then observed what lay in front of him. It looked so simple, yet it felt so complicated all the same. He couldn't simply force it open, since the sheer weight would be too much for himself alone. Xur raised both hands and placed them on the stone to observe.

Pain ripped through his body and he backed off the stone so quickly that he landed on his rear in the process. A female voice echoed _Revan_ in his head. Ahsoka rushed to his side.

"Are you alright?" she asked, helping him back up.

Xur was in shock from the encounter, and at first couldn't muster a response. It was just so sudden, but it felt so _familiar_. He then could feel his hearing fade in and out as it readjusted, but in the background he heard something…rotating.

Ahsoka was kicked forward, and she rolled back until she returned to her feet and drew her lightsabers. Xur turned to see now three inquisitors lined up to do battle. He rolled backwards and called his purple blade to his hand, lining up with Kanan and Ahsoka.

"A good day's hunt," the female said behind her mask.

Xur growled in annoyance. "Looks like we'll have to settle things a little more... _permanently_ ," twirling his lightsaber. The largest male then charged him, and they quickly locked sabers while Kanan and Ahsoka engaged the other two. Xur back flipped and launched a powerful force push that knocked the inquisitor back considerably. Frustrated, the inquisitor charged again, but this time Xur used his blind move to his advantage. He nonchalantly grabbed the inquisitor's hilt once it came into reach and drove it into his face, sending him backwards in shock.

Suddenly, the stone slab entrance to the temple opened, and everyone stopped what they were doing. Once it was clear, a dark figure stood.

"What fun," he said. "What _fun_!"

"Maul!" Ahsoka recognized and Xur growled at the mere mention of his name. The red Zabrak then made his way towards the assembled forces.

"So, the rumors are true. Darth Maul lives," the female inquisitor acknowledged.

"Formerly Darth…now just Maul," he corrected. The Zabrak then found himself next to the armored Xur and Kanan. He then removed a wooden stick from his cane a revealed a dual-bladed lightsaber. Igniting it, Maul launched himself towards the inquisitors and engaged them in combat. Even with superior numbers, the inquisitors couldn't even scratch him.

Xur then remembered what Scourge had said to him. Maul had to be this "old enemy" he spoke of. Trusting in the Force, he joined Maul in combat. Almost immediately overwhelmed, the inquisitors backed off and ran.

"Fall back!" the female ordered, and they were out of sight within seconds. Once the area was clear, they all settled down.

"Maul, what game are you playing?" Ahsoka asked, still hesitant to commit to him. Maul smiled.

"The endgame Lady-Tano, the endgame," he replied.

"That makes two of us," Xur agreed, deactivating his lightsaber and his mask. Maul didn't seem to be shocked by his appearance at all. "We're here to destroy the Sith." Ahsoka looked at Xur with the I-hope-you-know-what-you're-doing look and he nodded back.

"Exactly. I am the enemy of your enemy now, and I have my own reasons for wanting the Empire to fall, but we have little time. The one they call Vader will be here soon," Maul reasoned.

Xur scoffed. "He doesn't scare me."

"Speak for yourself," Kanan shook his head as he deactivated his saber. "How do you know this?"

Maul growled. "His dogs will tell him where we are. Two Jedi and a…half-and-half," motioning towards Xur, who looked downwards for a second. "Oh, he will come. He will not be able to resist us."

Kanan clenched his fist. "Hold on, there is no _us_. Inquisitors are one thing, Vader is another! And, I'm not convinced we're on the same side anyway."

"Kanan, when are you going to realize that destroying Vader leads us one step closer to victory?! Without his lapdog, the Emperor will be forced to find a new apprentice which will expose him!" Xur yelled.

"You nearly died trying to fight Vader last time! What if he kills you?!" Ahsoka retorted. Xur was wide-eyed with almost the look of betrayal on his face.

"Ugh, would you be such cowards that you would _run_ from this chance to defeat your enemies?!" Maul yelled, annoyed. "Who slaughter your friends?"

Xur had his arms crossed and closed his eyes, but he had already made up his mind. Reactivating Revan's mask and pulling over his hood, he made his way towards the temple. "You two do what you want, but Maul and I are destroying Vader _tonight_." Kanan looked to Ahsoka, who didn't look any more convinced than him, but nonetheless nodded.

He sighed. "Fine, Vader it is."

"Oh, how exciting! We're all on the same side," Maul said with a hint of joy in his voice. Kanan growled.

"Just show us how to get to the top."

* * *

 **I thought about going all the way through with this Malachor arch, but that might become a 5,000 word chapter, so I decided to end it here. If you didn't notice, this is based off of** _ **Twilight of the Apprentice**_ **, just altered of course. Putting Maul in this is fun, but also difficult because I've never told the story of Xur and Maul yet, but that will be a** _ **Clone Wars**_ **extra eventually. I'll try to hint at it in the next chapter.**

 **I'd like to apologize for being out a few weeks, but I went to the UK for Spring Break and wasn't able to write. So, I've decided to give you guys some serious action early on here. Next chapter will be even more exciting, so look out for that soon! If you enjoyed, please follow/fav and leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Ascent

**Chapter 3: Ascent**

 **Malachor, 1 ABY**

 **Sith Temple**

Xur, Ahsoka, Maul, and Kanan approached a corner of the large temple, albeit with a large bit of tension in place. However, Xur seemed to be the one most trusting of Maul, despite what had happened back in the Clone Wars. He found Maul intriguing in his current state, and somehow a real ally in this situation.

Their goal seemed clear, but their path was uncertain. The temple seemed impossible to ascend, but Xur hoped that Maul would be able to fix that. "How do we get to the top?" he asked. Almost instantly, Maul placed one hand on a spot next to the corner, and a red glow surrounded the area.

The corner of the temple then quickly lowered, making its way towards them. With a loud thud, it stopped at their level. In a hurry, Xur walked onto the pillar, turning back to face the others as Maul took his side. As Kanan attempted to climb aboard, Maul stopped him.

"Only two, no more no less," he clarified. Kanan gave him a dirty look and then looked towards Xur.

"You okay riding with grandpa?" he joked to Xur.

The masked Revanite chuckled. "I'll be quite alright I can assure you," he replied. With that, Maul placed his hand on the wall and the pillar began its ascent. At first the two stayed quiet, but Xu could hear Maul growling.

"I can't believe that you have lowered yourself to work with such… _insignificance_!" Maul turned violently towards Xur, who had his arms crossed.

The Revanite laughed. "Insignificance? If I remember correctly it was _you_ who had fallen before Ahsoka, shocked by her power!"

"That is a lie! I had to bat down dozens of those…lab-rat clones in the process!" he retorted. Maul's hand then clenched into a fist, and Xur could feel his passion in his voice. "She is holding you back. You could be so much more if you just embraced the dark side!"

Xur was always calm when speaking to his adversaries, or simply people he didn't like. He enjoyed spitting out insults before a confrontation, and then took pride in pounding them into the dust. But something in Xur snapped this time. When Maul said the words _holding you back_ …his confident pose dropped and his anger spiked.

His right hand shot out like lightning, grabbing Maul by the neck and drawing his crimson lightsaber. "Don't you ever say anything like that again, or I will personally sever your head from your body!" The Zabrak gasped as Xur let him go, choking as he replenished the air in his lungs. "She makes me stronger in ways that you could never know, and never will!"

Maul's expression was filled with anger towards Xur, but he didn't attack. He knew better than that. "Attachment is not the Jedi way."

Xur chuckled. "Who said I was a Jedi?" Maul shook his head, knowing how right Xur was. The dark side was very powerful within him, but the light counteracted any chance at corruption. It was truly fascinating.

The side of the pillar came to a stop at the top of the terrace, and they could now see across the entire area. Xur then felt memories flood his mind, and his vision seemed to fade in and out of it. He saw an army of Jedi and Republic Soldiers rushing towards the temple with Mandalorians and Sith preparing to defend against it. Then, in an instant, all of their lives were extinguished.

Suddenly, a rotating saber came into his view and he felt a foot kick him in the mask. He fell back and called his purple blade to his hand as his feet brought him to a stop. A masked inquisitor leapt forward, and Xur stopped them cold with his saber, pushing them away. As they settled, the other two joined in, Maul taking Xur's side.

"Only two huh? I see three!" Xur yelled, clearly annoyed at their sudden presence. Maul shook off his comment and engaged, but soon found himself overwhelmed by the amount of blades crashing in around him. Xur jumped in to help, but all they could do was hold them at bay for the moment. It was apparent that they were much more prepared for him this time.

"End of the line, pretender!" one of them yelled, and Xur growled. He was not about to be humiliated by such insignificance. He lashed out, drawing his second saber and began to duel two at once, while Maul held off the largest one. His strategy would've disarmed any normal saber, but these rotating ones were constantly avoiding saber locks, which he usually used to push his foes away. Frustration then took over as the two inquisitors used a combined force push to send him tumbling to the ground. They then pulled back, ready to impale him.

Green sabers then appeared behind the inquisitors and slashed down, causing them to turn and defend themselves. Ahsoka then flipped behind Xur, and he responded with a tidal wave of a force push, sending the inquisitors tumbling over the edge. Their sabers kicked into gear and they flew off.

With the terrace now clear, Ahsoka reached down to help Xur up. He smiled behind his mask. "Thanks for the assist," he said, taking her hand.

She heaved as she pulled him up. "Of course," she replied with a smile. Maul and Kanan then came into the picture.

"It looks like they figured out your plan," Kanan acknowledged.

Maul nodded. "Then we shall alter it. I recommend that we split up and scale the temple at opposite sides. They will also have to divide their forces."

Kanan scoffed. "Fine, as long as I'm not going with you."

Maul shook his head. "Of course not. Placing a team of Tano and Eon would be repulsive to the cowardly insects that call themselves inquisitors. They would gang up on the two of us, and that would be a matchup strongly against us."

Ahsoka was almost flattered, but rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, Xur goes with you?"

"No, I was thinking that you would go with me, Lady-Tano," Maul almost snickered. She was taken back by his reaction, but she heard Xur sigh.

"As much as I hate to agree, it is the logical choice," Xur said. Maul's expression let out a bit of happiness, but not enough for Xur to notice.

"Excellent, excellent. You will find another lift on the far side. We will meet again at the next terrace," Maul informed them as he climbed aboard. Something screamed at Xur to reject what was happening, but he knew he could trust Ahsoka. Before she made her way onto the lift, he placed one hand on her shoulder. With the experience of all the years they had known each other, she knew what he meant. She turned so one eye met him, and she nodded. She stepped onto the lift with Maul and they began their ascent.

Kanan had the look of worry. "I don't need telepathy to know that you're worried about her," he said as Xur began to make his way for the other lift.

The Zabrak sighed as Kanan followed. "You do know of the Siege of Mandalore, correct?" he asked.

Kanan nodded. "Only stories. My master and I were on mission when it happened. Why?"

"Ahsoka and I were assigned to lead the mission. However, the planet was too heavily fortified to launch an assault, so we decided to head to the surface ourselves. With the help of the Mandalorian resistance, we were able to make our way to the palace. That was where we met Maul and his brother, Savage," Xur's head then aimed slightly for the floor as he kept walking. "Ahsoka and I had never faced an enemy like them before. She had taken on Grievous multiple times, and I had engaged Dooku before, but this wasn't even close to the same. It was the time when I thought I might wake up the next day without Ahsoka, or she would wake up without me. We barely made it out alive; Ahsoka nearly had to drag me out before our forces attacked the palace. I had thought that they were killed in the assault, but they had apparently both escaped. Later, Darth Sidious hunted them down and killed Savage, and I don't know how Maul escaped, but he obviously did."

Kanan nodded. "So you think that…Maul may try to…kill Ahsoka?"

Xur growled. "I don't know for sure…but I just have this feeling that he wants nothing more than to make me embrace the Dark Side," he scoffed. "I can't believe that he thinks killing Ahsoka would change anything except secure him a coffin."

They then came to the opposite side of the temple, and Xur called the lift down. Kanan chuckled. "I never did ask you but…are you and Ahsoka-,"

"Lovers?" Xur hesitated for a second. "It's complicated."

The lift then stopped at the bottom, and they both climbed aboard and began their ascent. Kanan stopped the questions right there, knowing that inquisitors were probably waiting above. However, as the lift stopped, there were no inquisitors waiting for them. Confused, they both made their way up the nearest stairs to an overlook, where they could see Ahsoka and Maul pinned down by all three inquisitors. Xur's first instinct was to help, but he suddenly felt a ripple in the Force. He looked to the dark above, and saw the light that peered through disappear one by one. The feeling then became cold…a familiar cold.

"We need to help them!" Kanan said.

"You assist them. They won't need any more help than you," Xur suggested. "I have to get to the top of the temple before we are all turned to scorched ash!" Kanan was hesitant, but nodded, running down the steps towards the fight. Xur then ran up the stairs as fast as he could, trying to reach the top.

After a few flights of stairs, he came to the very top, where the bright, red pyramid lay in front of him. His mind was now filled with memories of the battle, but he did his best to fight them off as he approached. Once he was able to focus, he noticed the obelisk that Maul spoke of…and saw a red triangular holocron waiting for him.

"A Sith Holocron!" he shouted, and broke off into a run before coming within inches of it. The Dark Side oozed from every pore of the shape, and he barely could find it within himself to reach for it. Once he did, he grasped it quickly in his hand, and clipped it to his belt. Having what he came for, he turned, prepared to make his way back down the temple. However, an Advanced TIE came into view, and a dark figure jumped down in his path. Without fear, Xur crossed his arms. "I knew you would find your way here."

Darth Vader's breathing filled the air around them as they faced off. "The Emperor foretold that you would be here. Your death has been his highest priority."

Xur could feel anger coursing through himself. "Really? That's interesting. Could you do me a favor and tell him that I'm looking for him? I'd really like to meet him face to face."

The Dark Lord shifted, standing in one place. "That won't be necessary. Once you have been disposed of, the holocron you possess will serve the Emperor."

Xur looked down towards the red object clipped to his belt. He had almost forgotten about it once Vader arrived, but it held an eerie aura to it. It was as if it was calling to him. He then looked up to Vader, preparing for the inevitable confrontation. With a smirk behind his helmet, his purple blade flew into his right hand. "If you want it so badly, then come and take it from me!" the blade then erupted from the hilt, the unstable beam crackling with intense energy. Vader responded with his own blade, and took it in both hands.

There was a slight pause, and neither made an initial move. They both felt a sort of euphoria towards the coming battle. Despite their hatred for each other, a bit of the old Xur and Anakin Skywalker existed in this moment.

It then vanished as suddenly as it had come, and Xur clenched his blade tightly. Breaking off into a run, he and Vader met in the middle, deadlocked and boiling with hatred. Vader's strength prevailed and he was instantly on a relentless attack of swings and chops towards Xur. The Zabrak was forced to go on a major defensive, batting away his attacks and unable to retaliate for the moment. Vader then used this to headbutt him with his helmet, and Xur fell to the ground. Not letting up, he unleashed a powerful downward swing that Xur intercepted with his blade.

"You do not deserve the knowledge of the Sith!" Vader yelled, keeping up his hold.

Xur grunted. "Keep telling yourself that!" He then let up his defensive pose and rolled, causing Vader to lose his balance for a split second. Xur backflipped onto his feet and used both hands to force push Vader, and the Sith tumbled over a good distance backwards.

With a rage-induced mechanical scream, Vader used the Force to accelerate to a blinding speed and slash at Xur, which he was able to parry. The Sith then followed up with a swing of his free hand, expecting it to knock Xur's head right off. However, when Vader looked up to see what he had hit, Xur's forearm had stopped his swing in its tracks. He looked to his fist and then to Xur's mask, and heard a slight laugh. Xur retaliated with force lightning, catching him off guard and sent him flying into one of the pyramid's supports.

He landed a static mess, and his breathing systems struggled. Xur's voice was all he heard. "Do you feel that?" he asked, twirling his lightsaber. "It's called fear."

Vader shook his head as he forced himself to stand. "It's not you that I am afraid of."

Xur scoffed. "Oh…right. There are always two, a master and an apprentice. And you my old friend, are the apprentice."

Vader nodded. "You should fear him as I do."

"I fear no one!" Xur yelled, clenching his free hand. "I do not let something as weak as fear control me!"

"The apprentice," Vader said. "You fear the apprentice of Anakin Skywalker."

Xur paused. When he thought about it, Vader was right. She was the one thing in this universe that he was afraid of and afraid to lose. Everything about her induced fear.

"As long as she lives…fear will always control you," Vader finished.

Xur snapped out of his trance. He had had enough. Vader, weather he was Anakin or not, was going to die here and now. "You deceive yourself!" Both of his lightsabers were in his hands now, and he charged the dark lord. Spinning in the air, both blades collided with Vader's, and they locked together.

In the midst of the clash, Vader spoke. "Your rage has unbalanced you. A Revanite must never let one side control him!" He pushed forward; sending him off balance and then force pushed him to the ground, his back dragging across the floor as he slid. He then lifted him off the ground and pulled the Zabrak towards him quickly, and smacked his fist into his masked face as he flew forward.

Dazed, and shocked more than anything, Xur lay on the ground panting. Vader shook his head in pity. "You are nothing. You have no balance over the Force. The Force cannot be controlled as you say. Now it is time for you to understand why it is not possible." Vader's red blade raised above, ready to give the killing blow. Xur looked up and shook his head. He had nothing, and Vader was right. More right than he had ever thought.

Green blades and a female scream then filled his vision as Vader was struck in the helmet from behind, and the assailant crashed onto the floor face-first. Knowing exactly who had saved him, Xur rolled over and forced himself to stand. There Ahsoka laid, her physical and emotional energy used up in one blow. He helped her up, but she was slow to her knees. Slowly but surely, he brought her to her feet and tapped a button on his wrist, which called the _Ebon Hawk II_ to their location.

" _Ahsoka_ ," a familiar voice called. The Togruta stopped dead in her tracks, eyes widened. Xur himself couldn't help but freeze in place. They both turned to see Vader on one knee, his breathing sharp and desperate, looking away. He then turned his head to reveal the gash in his helmet that Ahsoka had created. Through this, the right eye of Anakin Skywalker peered through. "Ahsoka," he said again, this time clearly in the voice they knew so well.

It was heartbreaking, but undeniable. "Anakin," Ahsoka replied.

Xur's mask fizzed out of existence and he pulled down his hood to reveal his face. "Skywalker," he exhaled in astonishment. It was the first time he had seen his face since he and Ahsoka left for Raxus. No matter how much he hated Vader, seeing Anakin's face made him think twice.

Vader rose to his feet; seeing the two with his own eye was bringing back the memories that he tried so hard to bury. Ahsoka took a step forward, clearly emotional.

"I won't leave you!" she said. "Not this time," Vader paused. She must've been referring to when she left him for dead on Mustafar, broken and burning alive. The memories came back, meeting her for the first time, fighting alongside her, training her, watching her grow, her knighthood, and most of all her ascension in power. Maybe…just maybe…he could have that again.

 _No_. He grimaced. _You left me for dead. I hate you!_ Vader's eye narrowed and he growled. "Then you will _die_." His saber then menacingly reignited and he began to approach.

Ahsoka then lost all hope. There was no way to save Anakin without killing Vader. It was the only way to get her old master back.

Xur's hand violently took Ahsoka's shoulder and he pulled her back behind him, putting himself between her and Vader.

"So be it," he hissed as Vader trudged along. His expression turned to pure rage and he screamed. "Traitor!" He lashed out with both hands, lightning arching forward. The dark lord barely stopped it in time before it disintegrated him entirely. Behind the clash, the _Ebon Hawk II_ floated down to the edge of the terrace and the loading ramp opened to reveal Kanan.

He stepped out and yelled, "Come on!" Ahsoka realized this and picked up Xur with both arms. He stopped his flow of lightning and Vader collapsed to one knee, spent and exhausted. As Ahsoka carried him away, he had his eyes fixed on Vader's one eye, and never let up until he was inside his ship and the loading ramp closed.

The Togruta set him down and was instantly met with a hard slap to the face. Xur grimaced as he placed his hand on his cheek. It hurt…really bad. "What was that for?!" he shouted.

Ahsoka looked infuriated, as if she really wanted to hit him again, but couldn't bring herself to do it. "I told you! I warned you about him, and yet you still go and almost get yourself killed!" She then suddenly loosened up, now just happy that he was fine. Xur found himself in her embrace, albeit still feeling the pain of the slap she had given him.

"I'm sorry…I just thought with my new strength I could finally defeat him. Obviously I've been blinded by power once again," Xur admitted. He felt the holocron on his belt as if it was moving around. He grabbed it. "Look," he said bringing it up for her to see.

She let up her embrace and locked her eyes on the triangular holocron. "A Sith holocron? But…who's is it?" she asked.

Xur scoffed. "I don't know, but I intend to find out."

* * *

 **Let me go ahead and apologize for being out a bit. School is winding down so I'm getting more assignments than normal. I also ran into some writing block for this chapter, but I was able to power through it and give you guys a longer chapter. If you enjoyed please follow/fav and leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Abyss

**Chapter 4: Abyss**

 _ **Ebon Hawk II**_ **, 1 ABY**

 **Hyperspace**

Xur sat in the cockpit of his ship, and in his hand he held the Sith Holocron, observing and occasionally flipping it up in the air. However, every time he simply played with it, he felt a searing anger from it, almost as if it hated when he did it. Its ominous red glow shown in the darkened cockpit and through the window was the blue void of hyperspace.

It was almost as if it was mocking him, knowing that he could never open it at this rate. He needed a meditative area to summon enough dark side energy to reveal the holocron's contents. Bored, he propped up his feet on the dash and sat back, still observing the holocron.

The cockpit door slid open behind him. "Still nothing?" a female voice asked, which he automatically knew the owner.

Xur sighed. "No, not yet. I can't say I've been trying too hard though." Ahsoka took the seat next to him and sat back, folding her arms as she looked at him. "The more I think about it, the more I wonder if I even want to find out what it holds."

The togruta understood exactly where he was coming from. If she had found that 5 years ago, she would never dare to open it. However, these were desperate times, and she knew that the key to destroying the Sith had to be in there. "If you're ever going to defeat Vader, we have to open that holocron."

Xur's eyes darted around until he realized it. _She doesn't know_. He thought to himself. She didn't know that he wasn't meant to defeat Vader… _she_ was. At least, that's what Scourge told him. However, judging by their last two duels, it seemed very true.

He sighed, placing the red object on the dash. "I'm guessing the Jedi Temple on Lothal didn't tell you one small detail did they?" Ahsoka gave him a confused look, shaking her head. Xur popped up his eyebrows for a second before shifting in his seat. "Does Darth Vitiate ring any bells?"

The togruta looked towards the ceiling, delving into her memories. "I'm guessing by the Darth that he's a Sith, but no that name doesn't seem familiar."

Xur scoffed. "It's not a Sith the Jedi would tell us about. He's legendary to any Sith of today. He lived for thousands of years, mastering the art of immortality. He was the one who turned Revan Sith and turned him towards the Republic."

Ahsoka crossed her arms. "You must have some memories of him then…right?" she asked.

Xur nodded with wide eyes. "Absolutley. He was Revan's worst enemy, and he swore that one day he would return to destroy the Sith Lord. However, Revan failed to destroy him, and Vitiate imprisoned him for over 300 years." Xur expected another question, but Ahsoka kept listening intently. "Then, 300 years later, a little Jedi known as the Hero of Tython comes along and frees Revan. There she learns of Darth Vitiate and plots to destroy him."

Xur could sense that Ahsoka could almost see where he was going, so he decided to wrap it up. "After all the Jedi he had slain, controlled, or simply cast aside…this one was able to finally end his immortal life." She looked towards the floor of the ship and then back up at him with wide eyes. Xur finished. "What I'm trying to say is that I am Revan Reborn…and you…are the Hero of Tython."

Ahsoka was beyond words. "B-but…how? Y-you're power is far beyond mine and I-,"

"No Ahsoka," he stopped her. "You are still yet to discover your potential. At that point, your power may surpass mine." The conversation then came to a long pause. Ahsoka had no idea what to say. It made so little sense, but then again, it did. She was apprentice to the Chosen One, which would then become no accident. The Force prepared her for what would come. It was destiny…and Xur wasn't the one to do it alone.

She couldn't believe it, but she knew it was true. She then grabbed the holocron from the dash. "We need to open this," she said, observing it.

Xur laughed. "You know Ahsoka that you can't open that. One must be a Sith, or at least think like one."

Ahsoka shook her head. "I can do it."

"No!" Xur shouted, reaching for the holocron. Ahsoka reared back, stunned by his sudden jump. Realizing what he had done, he calmed himself down, but still reached for the holocron. "Ahsoka, no…I don't want to risk losing you again."

The togruta narrowed her eyes. "Lose me? What, you don't trust me? You said it yourself that one should master both sides!"

"Not you! Not when you're supposed to be a Jedi!" Xur tried to reason with her, but to no avail.

Frustrated and fed up, Ahsoka tossed the holocron into Xur's lap. "Fine! Take it!" she yelled as she got up for the cockpit door. Xur just watched her in disbelief as it opened, but she stopped just before. He could see her tense up and her head tails quiver a bit. The togruta's head then drooped downwards and he heard her sigh heavily.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Xur looked down at the holocron and then back up to her. "Me too….for everything. For letting you go, for being so caught up in a game that destroys the people around you, for putting revenge above anything else, and most of all…for being stupid enough to think I could actually defeat Vader."

It was then that Ahsoka turned with a look of dismay. "No Xur, you're doing what is best for the galaxy…I know that. You're destined to bring balance to the Force when Anakin could not." She then kneeled down and placed her hands on his hand and the holocron. "Open this holocron and gain the knowledge we need. I'll be right here."

Xur met her eyes and nodded. Her blue stare filled him with more confidence than he would ever need. It was soft and comforting, but at the same time was filled with fiery determination.

She released the holocron but kept one hand on his shoulder. Xur took the holocron in both hands and closed his eyes. He concentrated on the holocron and filled his mind with dark thoughts, reciting the Sith Creed in his mind. Suddenly, his mind was flooded with memories, and he struggled to hold his focus, grunting.

Ahsoka placed her free hand on his other shoulder. "Xur, focus on my voice, listen to me," she said. Through all of the cluttered thoughts, he mentally latched onto Ahsoka, and he was able to pull through. His mind was now quiet, and he opened his eyes. The holocron was suspended in the air and began to open up with a dark, red glow.

" _Revan_ ," a female voice spoke. " _My apprentice_."

"Traya," Xur gasped. "This is Darth Traya's holocron!" Ahsoka looked down, confused at what was happening. How could Xur know?

" _Indeed. But you are not Revan now are you? No…it's been far too long by now,_ " the voice spoke again.

Xur stammered. "N-no I am not Revan. But, I am one of his descendants," he clarified. The holocron was still suspended, but now crackling with energy.

" _Yes…you are the one who is destined to bring balance to the Force when the Chosen One could not. Yes…yes I know who you are. What is it that you seek from me?_ " the voice continued.

"Knowledge. I need to know how to defeat Sidious and topple the Empire," Xur responded, but had no idea what answer he would receive.

" _Defeat? Not defeat…you must destroy him! Your armies wait at his gates, but he is ready…more than you know. You are going to need more than just your fleet to destroy what you loathe. Go to Alzoc III, and you will understand…_ " the voice finished before the holocron closed itself back up and dropped back into his hand.

Xur shut his eyes, exhausted. He then felt the warm embrace of Ahsoka around him, and he returned with his own.

"I think I know where to head next," Ahsoka said.

"Oh do you now? I think I like where we are now," he joked.

Ahsoka laughed. "Shut up _Supreme Commander_. I don't take orders from you."

"Come on now, just this one?" Xur pleaded.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and smirked. "Maybe…I'm feeling obedient today."

Xur felt her inching closer as she sat in his lap, arms wrapped around his neck. He laughed. "Did I ever tell you that you're really good at joking around?"

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes. "Who said I was joking?" she replied with a smile. She began to lean in closer and Xur shut his eyes for the inevitable.

"Am I…interrupting something?" Kanan spoke from the open cockpit door.

Ahsoka pulled away and Xur threw his arms up in the air. "Uh no of course not, Ahsoka and I were just talking to each other with our lips almost touching," he said sarcastically. The togruta tried to hold in her laugh as she got up from Xur's lap and blushed madly.

Kanan laughed. "Well I'm sorry to ruin the fun, but I need to return to the _Ghost_. Hera's getting a little anxious for me to return."

"Sure thing hotshot. Tell the crew I said hi," Xur approved. Kanan nodded and then made his way out, shutting the door behind him. Ahsoka and Xur were alone once again, but didn't utter a word. Xur broke the silence. "I'll umm…set a course for Alzoc III once Kanan is away."

Ahsoka nodded and silently exited the room. As Xur worked at the controls, he couldn't help but have a smile on his face.

* * *

 **Alzoc III, 1 ABY**

 **Entering Atmosphere**

The ship rocked as Xur slid on some heavy gloves. They had to be entering the atmosphere of Alzoc III by now, judging by the rough shaking of his ship. Once they had exited hyperspace, he had placed the ship on autopilot and auto-land, which was state of the art technology for their time.

The Zabrak had changed his wardrobe, exchanging Revan's gear for much heavier snow gear. It was definitely thick, but it still fit around his body pretty well, allowing him to keep his physique. He kept the headpiece that became his mask however, since it would fare much better than any goggles.

Pulling over his furry hood, he exited his private room and entered the main hall, which led to the loading ramp at the end. As soon as he felt the ship level out and begin its slow descent, Ahsoka exited her room. She had also outfitted herself in snow gear that was similar to Xur's, keeping her slim physique visible. She wore orange goggles that covered her eyes and nose, while a large hood went over her horns. The only thing visible from her body was her headtails.

The ship stumbled as it landed, and the engines powered down. Ahsoka chuckled. "I guess that's our cue."

Xur shivered as he activated his mask. "I hate the cold so much."

Ahsoka smiled and nudged him towards the loading ramp. "Oh come on! I'm pretty sure Revan was fine with it," She then pressed a button on the side, which lowered it down. A cold chill filled the area as it opened, causing Xur to shiver violently.

"T-trust me," he said, arms around himself. "He d-didn't have a choice." Almost feeling pity, Ahsoka hugged him, trying to warm him up. He shook his head. "W-whatever's here b-better be worth it."

"Judging by the fact that a Sith holocron told us to go here, I think everything's on the table," she answered as the loading ramp stopped, unveiling the white snow and howling wind of Alzoc III.

Xur shrugged, and Ahsoka let him go. "I think I'll be able to manage," he said, making his way down the ramp. The togruta laughed as she went back into the ship to grab two backpacks.

She lifted them up in the air. "Xur! I think you'll need one of these!" she called and threw one down to him.

He caught it with an _oof_. "Right! Of course," he waved off with a chuckle, throwing it onto his back. They were lucky, since Alzoc III was known for blizzards that could bury anyone who dared to traverse it. The worst thing they would have to deal with at this point would be falling off a cliff, or freezing to death.

Ahsoka caught up to him as the ship closed back up and powered down. Ahead of them was a white blur, but held tall, snow-filled mountains in the distance. The togruta paced alongside Xur as they made their way up a small ridge. "Do you have any idea where we're going?" she asked.

Xur picked up the pace a bit to reach the top of the ridge, Ahsoka close behind. Once she caught up, he had the Sith holocron in his hand. "I'm hoping that this will point us in the right direction. Right now I can feel it pulling towards the base of the mountain," he pointed. "We'll have to get there before a blizzard sets in or we'll have to set up camp."

The togruta nodded and walked alongside him across the snowy landscape. It was definitely a walk, and in the snow it was going to be much more demanding than normal. She could tell that the mountain base was about 10 miles from where they were, which would take them five to six hours to cover if they kept their pace without stopping.

So they did, over short hills, sudden ridges, and even a menacing cliff, they covered 9 miles in six hours. However, as Xur had feared, the sun began to set and so did a blizzard. They were forced to stop and wait out the night and cover the next mile tomorrow.

At the base of a hill, Xur drew his saber and began to carve a hole into the side. They needed shelter, and fast. Ahsoka helped along, melting snow until they reached the rocky mountain itself. The snow then dispersed, and a cave was revealed. Relieved, Xur and Ahsoka entered the small, rocky cave where the howling wind was brought down to a more quiet roar.

Xur collapsed to his knees, exhausted. "I can't believe we actually made it that far," he said, panting. Ahsoka, able to stay on her feet, set down her backpack on the rocky floor.

"Come on now, it wasn't that hard," she said with a smile as she knelt down next to him. Xur shook his head.

"Speak for yourself. I'm about dead now," Xur replied, rolling onto his back. As Ahsoka lay down next to him, he looked out the cave entrance to see a wall of white, and an immense blizzard that blew by. His ankles cracked as he moved both feet around, his leg muscles whining from the walk he had just taken. With all of the clothes he had brought, he was still freezing.

No matter what happened however, Ahsoka wasn't affected by anything. Her spirit and determination was with them the entire voyage. It was truly unbelievable.

Snow smacked into his face, and his hands were quick to wipe it off. Ahsoka couldn't hold in a giggle as he shook his head violently. "Everything alright?" she asked.

Xur groaned. "What was that for?!"

Ahsoka pushed him in the shoulder. "You're such a wimp," she teased.

Xur wiped the last bits of melted snow off of his face. "Give me a break. You know how much I hate the cold," he replied.

Ahsoka laughed. "I know that's what makes it fun!" Xur shook his head and laid back, annoyed. The togruta followed him down but laid her head on his shoulder. She sighed. "Oh Xur, one day you'll be able to see the bright side of things."

"All I see is cold and wet misery," Xur replied, pulling the holocron from his belt and holding it out in front of him. "We're only here for one reason, and I want to do it as fast as possible."

"Aww…I'm cold, wet and alone. Someone please save me," Ahsoka mimicked him.

Xur shook his head. "You know you're lucky you're as beautiful as you are, otherwise."

"Otherwise what?" Ahsoka's tone changed.

"Otherwise I would've done something about you already," he replied.

"Not a chance," Ahsoka laughed. "I'd have you wish you were born a protocol droid."

Xur finally laughed. "I love you so damn much." The togruta then turned onto her stomach and he was able to see her face.

"Me too," she replied before they kissed.

* * *

 **Byss, 1 ABY**

 **Imperial Spire**

Emperor Palpatine sat in his throne, the throne he had held for nearly two galactic decades. His Empire, once unmatched and the unquestionable ruler of the galaxy was in peril. For the first time in his life…he truly had his back against the wall. What he had foreseen was now becoming true. Eon would soon be at his doorstep.

Even he wasn't his only adversary. His original plan to corrupt Skywalker's apprentice backfired completely, and now she had become more powerful than ever before.

They were absolutely unbreakable. Eon was incorruptible, and Tano had defeated his apprentice twice before. Vader, the one who was meant to be the most powerful Sith to ever live, had fallen before her.

Now with their clone army, Palpatine had little he could do to send them back. However, there was still hope. The blockade of Coruscant was surly impenetrable, and judging by the Battle of Anaxes, the Revanite fleet was in dire need of additional ships. The blockade of Kuat was holding strong, which meant that the Revanites had no secure planet to produce capital-sized ships.

He chuckled at the idea of the Revanite forces being overrun at Coruscant, and his Empire taking back every parsec of territory that had been taken from them. It would be glorious…truly glorious.

But yet, as he delved into the dark corners of the Force to gain foresight, he still felt insecure. He wanted to see the Revanites in ashes, and Eon's severed head at his feet, but the Force saw it differently. He felt a never ending turmoil that would destroy much of what either side had built. And as he searched for any clues through the Force of what he was experiencing…he could only find one word, spelled out in blood:

Endgame.

* * *

 **Once again this chapter was later than usual. School came to an end so I've been a bit busy getting myself settled in here. I am happy to return with another long chapter and hope to receive more feedback as I go along! If you enjoyed please follow/fav and leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Revenant

**Chapter 5: Revenant**

 **Alzoc III, 3957 BBY**

 **The Old Republic**

The blizzard roared all around him, and yet he pressed on. He wouldn't stop now, not when he had come this far.

His empire was at its height, and the Republic was reeling. His armies were unmatched and invincible…and he was the most powerful being in the galaxy. The last thing he would worry about was a snow storm.

However, among his success, he couldn't help but realize that there was a possibility that it could all fall apart. One day he could wake up with nothing, and his idealism would die without anything to preserve it.

Despite what they had been through, he couldn't trust Malak. The Sith was becoming more power hungry each passing day, and he couldn't shake the feeling that he would strike. He had hoped that removing Malak's jaw would shut him up for good, but it seemed to only feed his anger. This was necessary if he was to truly live forever.

The base of the mountain was upon him, and through the bitter chill, he snatched the holocron from his belt. Holding it out, he called upon the Force to open the red object. As he used his hatred and power to force it open, he felt the rocky wall in front of him begin to change shape and crumble. Once it had settled, he opened his eyes to reveal a cave entrance. At last, he had reached his destination.

Wanting to exit the roar of the blizzard, he entered the cave and ignited his lightsaber to illuminate the area. Its red hue filled the area and revealed a massive chamber carved inside the mountain. This he knew would hold his legacy for all time.

Making his way towards the center of the chamber, he pulled out a small cube and placed it on the rocky surface. Satisfied, he turned away and began to make his way out. Behind him, the cube began to quickly morph and expand, but he didn't care to look back for he knew what he had left behind.

Once he had exited the chamber and back out into the snow, the cave recovered itself. It was then that he stood, blizzard blowing all around him. For once he felt secure, because if he did fade away into history, the Revenant would rise to continue his legacy.

His legacy…of redemption.

* * *

 **Alzoc III, 1 ABY**

 **Snow Cave**

Ahsoka leaned up against the entrance to their shelter, looking across the snowy land. The blizzard had been able to pass, and the horizon was now visible once again. It had been a long while since she had spent a day on a frozen planet like this one. While Hoth was one of their most important bases, she rarely ever visited it since she was constantly in transit between worlds. She forgot the true beauty that a barren place could hold.

With dawn approaching, or what this planet had to offer of a dawn, the sun barely reached over the horizon. With their location on the planet, the sun would never reach above the horizon but it would be there nonetheless.

The Togruta's world had been rocked in the past few days, from Malachor and the Sith Holocron. She still couldn't believe that she and Xur were created for the sole purpose of bringing an end to the Sith. While she didn't know a lot about the Hero of Tython, she still heard the legends. She remembered before she ever became a padawan hearing the tales of a tremendously powerful Jedi who had sought out and destroyed the Sith Empire, but never of a Darth Vitiate. She had also learned of Revan and the Jedi Exile, but it had become apparent that the tales of those two were changed over the millennia. The tale of his journey to the Unknown Regions and imprisonment for 300 years seemed to have been left out. It was only when Xur had told her the tale that she had learned of it. Besides that, she had no idea that the Hero of Tython and Revan were tied together in some way.

She was so confused. It was too much to piece it together. "Why us…why now and why them? None of this makes any sense," she whispered to herself.

" _It was necessary_ ," a male voice spoke. Startled, Ahsoka grasped her lightsaber and turned. Next to her was a red-skinned being with tendrils hanging from his cheeks. He was tall and muscular, covered in black armor.

Considering to ignite her saber, she barked, "Who are you?!"

He laughed, causing her to raise her guard once again. " _By the grace of the Force…you're her spitting image_."

Frustrated and confused, her green blade ignited. "I said…who are you?!" She looked at his features, and couldn't help but realize that he was the original Sith species. "Your race died out thousands of years ago!"

He nodded. " _Yes, and me along with them_."

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes. "You're…dead? Then how are you here?"

He chuckled once again. " _I am here because you are here_. _Where you are is tremendously strong with the Force, which allows me to exist in just this area_."

Ahsoka, still not convinced, clutched her lightsaber in both hands, prepared to swing. "This is a trick!"

Raising both of his massive hands, he attempted to calm her down. " _Don't worry…I am and ally. My name is Scourge…or Lord Scourge by the history books_."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "You're the one who told Xur to go to Malachor," she recognized. She lowered her blade, but still kept it ignited.

" _Yes Ahsoka, I am_ ," he laughed a bit. " _You're just like her, radical and wild_."

The togruta shut her eyes and shook her head. "Who do you keep talking about?" When Scourge laughed again, she crossed her arms.

" _She was the most powerful warrior I had ever seen, the Hero, strong enough to even kill my lord emperor_ ," he continued. Ahsoka looked on, slowly getting an idea as to what he was rambling about. " _The Hero of Tython, or properly referred to as Adasha Tano, was one of your Jedi's greatest heroes. We met when a brave team of Jedi led by her tracked down Vitiate and myself. However, the Emperor's power was too great, and he turned them all into mindless slaves for his own bidding. I as the Emperor's Wrath, had never witnessed a Jedi break free of his control…but Adasha…she did, and that's when I knew._ "

Ahsoka, deactivating her lightsaber, listened in. "Knew what?"

Scourge sighed heavily. " _For a time I worked with the greatest of your Jedi heroes: Revan and the Jedi Exile. We hatched a plot that we thought would end the Emperor's destructive reign. But just before we would certainly fail…I was given a vision. Revan and the Exile were cast at my feet, broken…but then, out of the shadows…one Jedi emerged to cut the Emperor down_ ," the Sith then approached Ahsoka, stopping just in front of her. " _When Adasha broke free of his control…I knew she was that Jedi_."

Ahsoka knew the rest of the story; she killed Vitiate and saved the galaxy from annihilation. It was all coming together now. There was just one last piece to fit in; where does she come in? She nodded. "So what role do I play in all of this?"

Scourge smirked. " _You play the most important role of all. Just like Revan, Eon can't destroy the Sith alone. He needs you more than anyone else in this game._ "

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes. "Game? What game?"

Scourge crossed his arms. " _The endgame_."

The word _endgame_ seemed to reverberate through her mind, and she looked away from Scourge in thought. However, once she cleared the word from her head and looked up, he had disappeared. Her head made a few quick turns to find him, but figured that his ghost had left her for now. Ahsoka fell back to the wall of the cave and slowly slid down until she sat.

Was she ready for this…endgame? She didn't even know what it was for that matter. What she did know was that one day she would have to face Vader and destroy him…and she knew she couldn't do it. Even if she did bring him down, she could never kill him. But she would try…she had to for the sake of the galaxy.

"Ahsoka," Xur spoke, catching her off guard. She whipped her head in his direction and saw him propped up, snow stuck to his clothing. Seeing him almost brought relief to her since she spent the last few minutes speaking to a ghost.

"What is it?" she replied, loosening up.

He then stumbled as he rose to his feet and then grasped the Sith Holocron from his belt. "I know where we're going." He suddenly turned towards the back end of the cave and placed the holocron onto the face of the wall. Red cracks ripped through the snow, melting it instantly. Behind the sheet of snow rose a stone door, revealing a massive chamber. Once the holocron was finished, he reattached it to his belt. "It was right here the entire time."

Ahsoka quickly jumped to her feet. "How did you know?"

"I dreamed about a time when Revan created this chamber, but I don't know why," he explained, turning towards the newly created entrance.

"Then let's find out shall we?" Ahsoka suggested, taking his side. Xur nodded and ignited his lightsaber as he made his way into the massive chamber. Its purple hue was enough to see about 10 feet in front of him, but that was about it. They had no idea what to expect.

However, they very quickly came across a holotable of sorts in the center of the chamber. Xur then looked down and noticed Sith writing on the ground just in front of them. Kneeling down, he read it aloud. " _I am known as many things, conqueror, destroyer, hero, savior. I am the Globalist, and I leave this for the Revenant who seeks to redeem my legacy_." Xur paused. "Revan wrote this himself."

Ahsoka scratched her chin. "What does he mean by being the Globalist?"

Xur stood back up, crossing his arms. "I think he means that he wants to bring the galaxy under one, singular rule…but that would be a Galactist. Globalism seems so…insignificant if used in its proper term." The Zabrak, still in thought, made his way for the holotable in the middle. After observing it and pressing a few unresponsive buttons, he placed his hand on the lone screen.

The holotable flared to life, and a massive schematic was projected in the chamber. After seeing what it was, the only words Xur could muster were: "No…that can't be possible." He then quickly went to work on the now working screen. He checked through star maps, data charts, and timelines. He shook his head vigorously. "No…it was destroyed…he saw it himself!"

Ahsoka, trying to remember what the schematic was in front of her, took his side. "What is it?" she asked.

Xur stopped and placed both hands on the table, head drooping over. _The Jedi didn't restore your damaged mind Revan…they merely reprogrammed it with a new identity, one loyal to the Republic. They tried to make you their slave._

Darth Malak's mechanical voice spoke through his head. He knew that it had multiple meanings, one relating to Revan, and one to himself.

It was impossible…right? How could they conceal its survival for so long? He sighed heavily. "Wait," his head popped up. Xur then grabbed the Sith Holocron and placed it onto the panel. Like clockwork, it opened up and out came a dark red hologram of Darth Traya.

" _I see you have found it_ ," she said. Xur nodded while Ahsoka looked on, slowly realizing what he kept referring to. " _Like I said, now you see the truth. You now understand why Revan went to such lengths to keep the true fate of the Star Forge a mystery_."

Xur couldn't believe it. The Star Forge's destruction was faked…but why? "How could Revan know?" he asked.

Traya scoffed. " _The Republic had mutual interest in what it could do. It was obvious that Revan didn't trust the Jedi after what they had done to him, so he struck a deal with the Supreme Chancellor himself. Only the highest ranking officials of the Republic knew of the weapon's true fate._ "

Ahsoka's mind finally hit the mark. "They must've wanted a fall back in case another threat came to power!"

Xur nodded. "They must've jumped it into hyperspace behind a simulated explosion deeper into the unknown regions," he then scratched his chin. "But then why isn't the Empire using it against us?"

The Sith hologram shook her head. " _Their trickery didn't fool the Triumvirate. We sent our forces to Kuat, where they hid it. There we were able to take them by surprise and steal it away before they could put it into operation. We held it until I was promptly betrayed by my colleges. My last act as leader was to send it back to its original place…Rakata Prime. Since then, no one has been able to calculate the route through the unknown regions_."

Xur crossed his arms. "And this…this must have the coordinates to reach the planet, correct?"

" _Indeed. Your fleet is in dire need of reinforcements, and only the Star Forge would be able to get you the proper amount of ships to complete your destruction of the Empire_ ," as soon as she finished, a circular holoprojector emerged from a slot in the holotable. " _But take heed. The Star Forge feeds off of anger and its desire for death. Only Eon will be able to command it without losing himself_."

Xur took the circular object in his hand and pressed the button on the side, revealing the schematic of the Star Forge. As soon as it was revealed, the holocron closed and the holotable shut off completely.

Ahsoka sighed. "Great…now we're chasing old relics." Xur kept the holoprojecter in his hand, seemingly entranced by the image.

 _You were a fool. All you ever saw was an enormous factory; all you ever imagined was an infinite fleet rolling forth to crush the Republic. You were blind Revan - blind and stupid!_

Xur didn't just brush off this memory. With the warnings Traya had given him, he had a feeling that Darth Malak had truth to his words. There was more to the Star Forge than an enormous factory being used to destroy the Empire. With this power, he had to take heed to the consequences. Activating this weapon could lead to someone else taking the Empire's helm.

 _The Star Forge is more than just a space station. In some ways it is like a living creature. It hungers, and it can feed on the Dark Side that is within all of us!_

He shut off the holoprojector and clipped it to his belt. He had to tread carefully through his next moves…very carefully.

"Everything alright?" Ahsoka asked after watching him stare for the last few seconds. He didn't look at her, but nodded. She sighed. "You'll find it…don't worry."

Xur shook his head. "Yeah…and what else?"

She smiled. "I'll be right beside you when you do."

"That's just it," he said. "You won't."

Ahsoka narrowed your eyes. "You still don't trust me?"

The Zabrak finally looked at her. "It's not a matter of trust. It's a matter of not wanting to fight you over who gets to control it."

"So you _don't_ trust me!" she shouted, arms loose. "I can fight it, you know I can!"

"It won't be your choice Ahsoka, it won't!" he retaliated. "The Star Forge corrupts all who use it. It destroyed the Infinite Empire from the inside, it ripped Revan and Malak apart, and if you step foot inside of it…I will have to fight you once again. However this time…only one of us will make it out alive."

The Togruta was strong-willed, and rarely ever backed down. Her stubbornness got the better of her on multiple occasions, but this time, to Xur's luck, she took a step back. She remembered becoming Darth Ractus, fighting Xur, fighting the very people she swore to protect, but also returning to the light. The experience scarred her for the rest of her life, and it wasn't one she wanted to recreate.

"Don't come back as Darth Revan…please," Ahsoka pleaded. Xur laughed, remembering what she said to him when he left for Korriban. The two then embraced each other.

"As long as I don't come back to Darth Ractus…I promise," he replied.

* * *

 **There's another chapter. I'm happy to finally be bringing back a few elements of Knights of the Old Republic to this story. The next chapter is going to be one of the most important to the story, and after will be the first stages of the Finale! If you enjoyed please follow/fav and leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Into the Nothing

**Chapter 6: Into the Nothing**

 **Corellia, 1 ABY**

 **Revanite Fleet**

General Rahm Kota stood, looking out into the orbit of the silver planet of Corellia. Besides the remnants Imperial Star Destroyers and some of his own ships, it had become pretty clear. After the Battle of Kamino, he made it his goal to take that fleet all the way to Corellia. He had finally done it. The fleet cut through like a scythe through the Corellian Run, and the Empire couldn't manage to stop him. Besides the setback at Gamor, the Empire was having issues dividing its forces between the Revanite campaigns for Corellia and Coruscant.

The victory did take its toll however. His fleet is now half of what it used to be, and only launching this battle around the same time as the Battle of Anaxes made it possible for him to squeeze a victory. This was as far as this fleet was going to cut into the Empire.

General Raven also shared his difficulties. Without reinforcements to his fleet, there was no way he was going to take Coruscant. It was confirmed that 50% of the entire Imperial fleet was blockading the planet, and they just didn't have the ships to get past that. Their success had come by splintering their attacks, making the Empire divide their numbers. However when Coruscant was so obviously their next target, it made it easy for the Empire to defend it.

Ground combat however was never an issue. Once the clone army was on the surface, the Empire would be overrun within days. Their armor was recreated, but given Phase III armor. It was designed specifically so clones did not look the same as Stormtroopers. Instead of white, their armor was grayer with whatever color their division used to identify itself. Their helmets were the same, but their visor was now just a thick, black line over their eyes to be more similar to Revan's mask. Kota did get tired of hearing the voice of Jango Fett every day, but they were some of the greatest warriors he had ever seen.

"General," one of the deck officers spoke. Kota's eyes shifted towards him, and the officer knew that he acknowledged it. "Grand General Tano has requested permission to board sir."

The seasoned warrior scoffed. "I didn't know she needed permission…granted," he replied. The clone officer nodded and gave the security the go-ahead. Kota had wondered what had happened to her. She was the greatest leader he could've hoped for, despite Eon's own prowess. If he had the choice, she would be Supreme Commander.

He sensed the Togruta enter the bridge and he turned. "Done chasing the past?" he asked. Ahsoka couldn't help but crack a smile at his comment.

"I am," she replied. "Eon however is still chasing one last piece," she then looked around. "Where's Luke?" she asked.

That was when the smile on Kota's face went away, which didn't ease Ahsoka one bit. He sighed. "The…outpost on Hoth was…attacked by the Empire. There was nothing we could do to stop it. Much of the personnel escaped, Luke included, but Captain Solo and Leia were being pursued by Darth Vader himself last time we made contact. We tracked the _Falcon_ to Bespin, but it hasn't left for a rotation now. Luke after falling off the scopes for a few galactic days is on his way there now. I have a feeling something went wrong."

Ahsoka grimaced. Vader was once again a serious problem, and Luke couldn't take him alone. That was, if Vader really did lure Han and Leia to Bespin. "I need to go and make sure he isn't killed."

"Ahsoka, I strongly advise against going alone. I'll send Starkiller with you and have a fleet on standby if needed," he suggested. The Togruta nodded.

"Thank you General, but you should only send the fleet if absolutely necessary. I'd rather not start a battle in the middle of Imperial space," she replied.

"Be careful General, I'll alert you if Eon sends a transmission."

With that, Ahsoka exited the bridge. All she could do now was hope that Luke was skilled enough to at least hold off Vader. Besides that, she hoped Xur was having an easier time than she right about now.

* * *

 **Hyperspace, 1 ABY**

 **En Route to Rakata Prime**

Xur Eon stared endlessly into the blue void of hyperspace, praying that the coordinates he was given doesn't lead him straight into an Imperial trap. He still had possession of the holocron in case he needed it to access his prize. All he could do was hope that he would still see the galaxy again.

The navigation computer flashed red, notifying him that he was reaching his destination. The void dissipated and space was once again visible. The first thing he saw was a blue-green planet, which his memories told him was Rakata Prime, so he knew he was in the right place. The only problem was…no Star Forge.

The glow of the nearest star shown from behind the planet and he covered his eyes from the glare. However, once his helmet adjusted, a massive black silhouette appeared from behind the planet.

"That's it," he whispered to himself. As the Star Forge came more into his view, his mind ran wild. He remembered the battle against Malak and the star fleets clashing in front of the monstrous construction.

Shaking his head, he accelerated his ship forward, trying to use his memories to recognize the entrance. The closer he got to the machine, the more he realized the sheer size it held. It was slightly bigger than the Death Star, which meant that if he landed in the wrong place, he could be traveling through the machine for weeks.

However, his memory served him right, and the massive sphere in the middle of the four spires was his destination. The top of the sphere held multiple towers, he remembered, and one of them was the control tower. If he was going to hyperspace this monstrosity out, he had to get there.

As he approached, he found the landing bay that Revan used to confront Malak and began the landing cycle. From here, he felt as if the Star Forge was a planet as he looked out into space. He questioned if he could get it out by himself.

His ship powered down as it set down on the pad and he exited the cockpit, taking the schematic he found on Alzoc III with him. The loading ramp lowered, and he finally set foot outside. Immediately, all he heard was deafening silence. In front of him was a gray semi-circle for a door, and he wasted no time making his way for it.

An eerie feeling a familiarity as well as unfamiliarity once again swept through him, and he did his best to piece it together. Not only that, he felt as if someone was watching him…as if he was a trespasser. He had to guess that no one had set foot on this machine for millennia, but nothing was for sure. A few days ago he thought it was destroyed.

Traya was right; the Dark Side was very strong here. As badly as he wanted her alongside him, leaving Ahsoka behind was probably for the best. But now he had to trek alone through a place that felt like something was out to get him.

He reached the door and it opened, prompting him to enter the structure. However, once he had entered, it shut violently and all that was there was darkness. He couldn't see his hand in front of his face if he tried. Reaching for his saber, he ignited the red beam, and he was able to see at least a few feet in front of him now. The room was large, probably used as a junction between halls.

" _Xur_ ," a voice sounded behind him.

Absolutely caught off guard, he whirled around with his crimson blade pointed. However, once he saw who was standing behind him, he gasped.

* * *

 **Bespin, 1 ABY**

 **Entering Atmosphere**

Ahsoka didn't like what she already saw. An Imperial Star Destroyer in the distance of the planet gave her the idea that Vader had already arrived. If she didn't reach Cloud City soon, she feared the outcome.

Starkiller piloted the _Rouge Shadow_ towards the floating city, going as fast as he could. As they approached, Ahsoka could've sworn she spotted the _Slave I_ as well. Cursing to herself, they found Luke's X-Wing and set down next to it.

"Let's go!" Ahsoka shouted with unease as the ship powered down. Starkiller had to really push himself to keep up with her down the loading ramp.

"I sense Vader!" he shouted over the wind as they ran towards the entrance to the facility. "He's not far!" Once Ahsoka made it into the building, she finally stopped, letting her senses spread around the area. Starkiller came up behind, panting heavily from their run.

The Togruta sensed Vader that was undeniable. She then reached out further, trying to find Luke. However, what she sensed was another Force connection….from Leia. She sensed fear, confusion and anger coming from her. She grumbled. "I can't find Luke, but Leia is in trouble."

Starkiller nodded. "I suggest we work with what we have. Luke can handle himself, but if Leia is in trouble we better find them.

Ahsoka nodded in agreement. "Follow me," she said. Letting the Force guide her, they flew through white halls and up steps. What she didn't realize was the majesty of this place. Whoever was in charge here definitely had it coming financially.

Leia was now just ahead of them she sensed, and she stopped behind cover at the coming junction. She poked her head around and watched a floating rectangular object pass by followed by four Stormtroopers. Wondering what it was, she quietly advanced to the next cover, Starkiller staying behind to not draw attention. Once Ahsoka then saw Chewbacca and Leia captive behind the group of Stormtroopers, she nodded to Starkiller.

Like lightning, she ignited her green blades and charged forward, immediately drawing attention. The troopers fired back, but she was far too fast for them and cut them down in the blink of an eye. Wasting no time, she had her blade pointed towards the Imperial officer's neck. Leia and Chewbacca backed up in shock. Starkiller had the man in front cornered as well.

Ahsoka then finally got a look at who led the group, and she gasped. "Lando?!"

"You know him?!" Starkiller shouted as he kept him cornered with his sabers. Lando had both hands raised, trying to calm everyone down.

"Hold on, let me explain," he panted. "Vader got here too quickly for me to alert you. I was forced to set a trap for Han and Leia. I had no choice!"

Chewbacca snarled, obviously angry with him. Leia shook her head. "You betrayed us! Han trusted you and now he's on his way to Jabba!"

Ahsoka's eye's widened. "That was Han?!"

Lando nodded. "Listen, there's still a chance to save him but we have to move!" Ahsoka looked to Starkiller and he nodded.

"Alright, you go with them. I need to find Luke before Vader gets to him," she told Starkiller. He nodded and let Lando go, taking off with the others towards the platform. Once they were gone, Ahsoka looked towards the officer she still had pinned. "Where's Vader?" she asked.

He trembled in fear. "The carbon freezing room," he shook violently, knowing exactly who had him in her clutches.

Ahsoka smiled and then punched him, knocking him out. "Thank you for being so cooperative," she said, setting him down. With that, she ran down the hall, worried for Luke more than ever.

* * *

 **Star Forge, 1 ABY**

 **Inside**

Xur stared in disbelief as Revan himself was standing behind him with his arms crossed. However, after the multiple Force entities he had encountered, it wasn't _that_ surprising to him. Still, he took a few steps back.

" _The Revanant has finally arrived_ ," he spoke through his mask. The two were a physical reflection, wearing almost identical clothing. " _You have become more connected to the Force than ever before, just as I imagined_."

Xur, realizing that this spirit was no different than the others, relaxed himself. It was about time that Revan decided to reveal himself again. "Revan," he said. "I've come to reclaim the Star Forge and destroy the Empire."

Revan stood, unmoving. " _Of course you are. I didn't leave the coordinates hidden for thousands of years without a reason,_ " finally, the presence shifted, raising his right hand. " _This machine has the power to create and destroy. It has toppled empires, destroyed planets, but most of all, driven its users insane_."

The Zabrak nodded. "That's been noted, once or twice."

" _In order for you to gain control over this machine you must be able to tame it, and you are the only being who can do so_ ," Revan added.

Xur nodded. "Sounds easy enough."

" _Be warned. The Star Forge will use your memories to emulate itself. It may use the people you trust most to gain leverage over you_ ," the ghost warned him. Xur nodded as the lights in the room suddenly flared to life. Once he looked back to Revan, he was gone.

With the lights, he was finally able to see what room he was residing in. There were four doors on each side with a gray pillar in the middle of the circular room. Using Revan's memories, he picked out that the one to the left was the correct door to go through.

It creaked open as if it had not been moved in millennia, and Xur already had the feeling of unease take over. The next chamber was darkened, but not pitch black like the one before to his relief. As soon as he entered, the door shut violently behind him.

At first he was a little underwhelmed, looking all around what seemed to be the engine room. He knew that the next room was his destination, but he still paused. It was just too easy. Earlier everyone who led him here had warned him of the machine attempting to corrupt him, or ward him away from the main control.

" _Eon, is that you_?" the voice hit him like a tidal wave on Kamino, and he struggled to not grasp both lightsabers and lash out. It seemed impossible, but he was there…Mace Windu was there.

"Master!" he shouted in disbelief. "What kind of sorcery allows you to exist?!"

Windu suddenly charged, his purple lightsaber drawn out in a heartbeat. " _You!_ " he shouted. Xur took no time to defend himself, and his purple saber was ignited to lock. " _You could've stopped all of this!_ "

"No! You know that's not true!" he pleaded, blocking a few of Windu's strikes. His former master's expression was filled with hatred, and he could feel it in every swing of his saber.

" _You failed me! You failed the Jedi and you failed yourself!_ " he continued to accuse him, but Xur still fiercely resisted. The Zabrak then pushed forward and landed a powerful kick on Windu's chest, which sent him reeling backwards.

"The Jedi…were too ignorant to realize that they had already fallen! Their attachment to the Senate, their pathetic code, and their ignorance of the Dark Side!" Xur was now on the offensive, keeping Windu reeling back on the defensive. They locked again, and Xur growled. "I should've let Ahsoka leave. She knew better than I did that the Jedi had already been destroyed and the Council was just a puppet of the Senate!"

" _How dare you defy your own Order!_ " Windu cursed, trying to hold Xur in place.

" _My_ order?! I was never meant to be a Jedi, that I know. I was always meant for so much more than that!" Xur then broke the lock and calmed himself. "I don't need to prove myself to you. You're dead."

Almost instantly, Windu writhed in pain and then collapsed, his body fading away as quickly as it had appeared. Xur then fell to his knees, exhausted. He honestly did hold the Jedi accountable for their fall, but he never knew that he held such hatred for them. Hypocritical or not, they were still his friends, and wasn't that what he was fighting for? As he brought himself back to his feet, he wondered if Ahsoka would share his sentiment. The more he thought about it, the more he found that she would not. She never really trusted the Council, but she never held a grudge against them like he did.

She was always the best Jedi that she could be, and he couldn't say the same. However, he never trusted the Jedi Code, and he wasn't sure if Windu did either. If Mace was here he would be proud of him…and the Star Forge was trying to tell him otherwise. He remembered what Revan had told him, and now he was sure. That was the Star Forge, not his master.

He then progressed, passing through the engine room and entered the Control Room. As the door opened, he felt a surge of memories, most being Revan's confrontation with Malak. The more ground he covered in the room, the more his mind went wild, and it was as if he had to fight for every step closer to the controls.

So he did, ascending the stairs with every breath. He felt regret for the Jedi, the power of the Empire, every single one of his failures, and most of all his relationship with Ahsoka. This was the accumulation of all he had bled for, and this moment would define him for better or for worse. He embraced it.

The controls were in front of him, and without hesitation he switched the machine to life. The entire station rocked as it came back to life, and every mechanism prepared for his first order. He felt the weight of his entire life on his shoudlers.

" _What is it that you desire_?" a female AI voice spoke.

Xur closed his eyes and took a deep breath before relaying his command. "The Infinite Fleet."

* * *

 **Bespin, 1 ABY**

 **Industrial Depths**

Ahsoka moved as fast as her legs would carry her. Luke was close, but she could sense that Vader was not far behind either. She had covered a good distance and followed the path of a lightsaber duel along with her ability to sense where Luke was.

She finally came around a corner to a catwalk…where Vader had Luke cornered. "Luke!" she shouted. Too late, the young Jedi fell from his spot, plummeting down the endless pit below. With him gone, there was a brief silence, almost as if Vader was broken by Luke's fall. In fact, she swore she felt him in despair, as if he wanted nothing more than for Luke to live. However, she felt as a raging fire came to cleanse those feelings, and he turned.

"You…you have interfered with my affairs for the last time!" Vader shouted, igniting his crimson lightsaber. He lashed out, and Ahsoka barely had enough time to stop his blade with her two. His rage was unlike any she had ever felt before. Vader wanted to kill her, and he wanted to do it here and now.

She was quickly on the defensive, reeling back from his immense power in each of his strikes. However, in this time she realized that his defenses would be open in a few spots due to his over commitment in a few of his slashes. They were opportunities that she had to take.

As they approached a railing, she dodged his strike, and he fell forward just enough. Her green blade cut into his knee, and the Darth collapsed onto it. The Togruta took a few steps back to avoid any retaliation.

Vader forced the broken cybernetics to prop him up and he lunged again, but Ahsoka batted it away and used her other saber to stab his shoulder. With a scream in pain, he fell onto his back, dropping his blade. The Togruta pointed her blade at her fallen adversary.

"Go, finish it. End my life, it is your destiny," Vader admitted. There she stood, overlooking him. He was right; she could kill him now and fulfill her destiny here and now. But…what would she gain? The Emperor would simply find a new apprentice; possibly more powerful than Vader himself and she would be back where she started.

She deactivated her saber and ran back the way she came. She could never kill him; it just wasn't possible. She feared that she was doomed to fail because she couldn't act. She knew that Xur would never pass up an opportunity to kill Vader. It was possible that she just missed her chance to end him.

That was something she would never be able to live down.

* * *

 **I apologize for the month-long wait but I've been very busy this summer. I have to say that this chapter didn't come out super great, but I felt I did Xur's arc OK. This story is approaching the final few chapters, so expect some drastic events coming up. The next chapter will skip ahead to 2 ABY, so be prepared for a little time jump. Also, I am happy to say that I'm going to San Diego Comic Con this weekend! It's going to be extremely fun and I'll let you guys know how that went in the next chapter. Anyways if you enjoyed please follow/fav and leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Ultimatum

**Hello everyone and welcome back to the final installment of Star Wars Eons. I'm going to apologize right here and say that the final chapters are going to come out at a slow pace since I am VERY busy right now. I'm a senior in high school and my entire life is basically right in front of me. However, I promise to finish this story before 2016 is up at the LATEST. My goal is November, but I can't be for sure right now.**

 **I would've posted before school came back, but I decided to finally binge watch Game of Thrones, and that took over the rest of my summer. I honestly thought it was amazing and it's my second favorite thing right now behind Star Wars of course.**

 **I took into consideration the guest review that was left last chapter, and yes, that will be addressed in this first scene here. I'm picking things up after some time has passed, so I'll be sure to get you caught up in this chapter.**

 **I think that's all I wanted to say, so let's get on with this!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Ultimatum**

 **Corellia, 2 ABY**

 **Emergency Alliance Meeting**

An eerie silence filled the room, but that did not translate to a calm scene. Surrounding a large table were all high-ranking members of the Rebel Alliance, and they all were on edge. Mon Mothma, the current leader of the alliance, couldn't have been any more cautious about the situation. Right now, the Galactic Empire was on its last legs, and within a couple of galactic months they could be nothing but a memory. This was fantastic, yes, but the person who was at the helm of their military was an all too familiar figure. He was just…on occasion…and he was probably their most powerful asset at their disposal. But the power he held was god-like, and the technological terror he commanded could wipeout all hope for a second opinion other than his. He was just too much like Palpatine.

To her right sat Bail Organa, the former Senator of the late Alderraan. It was a miracle that he was even sitting at this table in her eyes. Next to him were Wedge Antilles, Leia Organa, and Lando Calrissian. The Administrator of Bespin had been recently appointed to manage the southern Outer Rim of their territories, which had been recently liberated from the Empire.

In front of her were two empty seats, meant for Xur Eon and Ahsoka Tano, the joint leaders of the New Order of Revan…and they were still not here.

"Are you sure they have any intention of coming?" Wedge spoke up, not liking the silence that filled the room.

"Eon may not, but General Tano will. I've known her for some time now. She's reasonable," Lando reasoned, leaning back in his chair. Of everyone in the room, he definitely had the calmest nerves.

Bail nodded in agreement. "Indeed. If we can't talk to Eon, then she'll talk to him for us." Mon Mothma shared his sentiment, but she wanted to speak to Xur, face-to-face. It was the only way to get to him at this point.

The door suddenly opened, and in came two figures. They all quickly recognized Ahsoka, but she was followed by General Raven instead of Eon, which caught them all off guard.

Mothma couldn't hold in her frustration. "Where's Eon?" she said in the calmest manner possible.

General Raven shut the door behind him. "The Commander is…unavailable at the moment," he replied.

"Where is he?" Bail asked, trying to speak for Mothma before she started a Civil War.

"That…is none of your concern I'm afraid. The Commander is very busy fighting a war if you haven't noticed. I am here to fill in and answer any of your concerns that you may have," he retorted, a hint of defiance in his voice. Bail couldn't help but take offense to his lash out.

Leia stepped in. "Are you sure he can't be here? We feel we really need to-," Raven cut her off.

"I said…the Commander is-,"

"Alright General," Ahsoka stopped him. "My apologies my friends; Xur doesn't like to take attention away from the war effort. However, he is just outside." The Togruta tapped a button on her wrist, and in about 30 seconds the door opened once again.

The Supreme Commander of the New Order of Revan entered the room, and everyone didn't need telepathy to know that he didn't want to be here. His mask was off and long cape removed, leaving his battle armored robe. He looked battle-hardened…but most of all one of the most intimidating figures they had ever seen.

He hastily sat down. "This better be good," he quickly had his hands folded in front of him. "We're on the verge of taking Coruscant and you all want a quiet place to talk?" he shook his head, frustrated.

Mothma looked down at her lap and back up. Xur's cold stare would've broken anyone in the galaxy. "When we started this rebellion, it was on the idea of hope…hope that one day we would be able to reform the republic and topple the empire."

Xur's eyes flashed to the left and the right before coming back to her. "Oh…kay…I don't know if you've noticed, but we're on the verge of achieving that."

Bail, still feeling insulted, lashed out. "To what end?!" the entire room fell silent and all eyes fell to him. Xur narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean _to what end_?"

"A year ago you were fighting the Empire with everything you had. You laid your life on the line multiple times; using what resources you could scrape up from the ashes of the Clone Wars. You secured victories no one else could've engineered, and for the first time, the Empire had something to fear," he then paused, and his tone changed. "Then you go off to the Unknown Regions for no disclosed reason…and come back with the worst technological terror this galaxy has ever known. We're concerned Eon….concerned that you playing god will just put yourself at the seat of the Empire, just like Palpatine."

"How dare you compare me to Palpatine!" Xur stood.

Bail stood up in defiance. "You're nothing like him…we know. I respect you Eon, you're a great warrior and a just man…but how long until we're fighting you?"

To just about everyone's relief, Xur didn't let his pride dictate his response. He paused and just stared. He never thought about it. Was he really acting as an Emperor? If that was the case, then he was fighting backwards. He wanted nothing more than to destroy the Empire, but it was possible that he would just take its place.

Xur looked away. "What are you proposing? We can't destroy the Star Forge because we can't win without it."

"Surly there's more options for a fleet. The Mon Calamari have been providing for us for almost a decade now," Leia suggested.

"Won't be enough," Raven stepped in. "The Empire has amassed two fleets over Coruscant and Endor. Our spies indicate that Coruscant alone has 20 Star Destroyers and over 50 frigates in front of it."

The room then fell silent. No one seemed to have an alternative. Lando then shrugged. "The New Order and Rebel Alliance have been merged for almost 5 years, and so far, it's worked. I think we should stay together until the war's end and then split the two groups up. That way you can have your Republic…and Eon can keep his big, scary toy."

Across the table, Ahsoka couldn't help but smile and nod. Bail sighed. "I don't believe that we are enemies…so that may be the best course of action."

Lando smiled. "Alright!" he cheered as he smacked the table. "I think now we can return to being _friends_ right?"

Xur looked around and then slightly nodded.

"See? There's no Emperor Eon in him," he assured, and everyone couldn't hold back a smile at his joke. With a nod, Bail rose out of his seat and held out his hand.

"If we're agreed, then I'd say you'd better get back to the front lines," he offered. Xur was still in a trance, but rose hastily and shook it.

"Agreed," he said. Almost instantly the tension in the room faded, and Ahsoka felt that she could rest easy for the time being. Having division in their ranks would've been self-destructive.

It wasn't long before everyone had cleared out of the room, except for Ahsoka, Xur and Lando. The Togruta had risen to her feet and began to make her way out, but did not expect to not find Xur following.

"Coming?" she asked.

"I'll be out in a minute," he responded, still sitting. Ahsoka nodded and then waved to Lando before exiting, door shutting behind her.

Now alone with Xur, Lando smiled. "Hell of a leader, that one," he commented. "I can't imagine a safer galaxy without her."

Xur stared at the table but scoffed. "True enough. I owe her a lot for my own success," he then turned towards Lando. "Thanks by the way…for bailing me out."

The administrator chuckled. "If I've learned one thing throughout my lifetime it's that talking it out is never a bad solution."

Xur nodded in agreement. "That's definitely true. How's the South been treating you?"

Lando leaned back in his chair, obviously relaxed. "Oh you know, cleaning out scum in Eriadu, trouble with the ladies back home, driving the Empire out of Sullust…pretty boring to be honest."

Xur chuckled. "Really? I thought it got pretty nasty down south. I guess I was wrong," the two then just sat there and got a good laugh in. It was a release for Xur, especially with all that had been going on.

However, once they both calmed down they realized the true reason behind why they had stayed longer than the others. The Zabrak shook his head. "What do you think is over Endor?"

Lando shook his head. "I don't know, but whatever it is, the Empire is desperate to keep it safe," he then paused. "Do you think the rumors are true about a second Death Star?"

Xur shrugged. "It's possible. We haven't exactly given Palpatine many options."

Lando waved his hand in the air. "Let me worry about Endor, you just make sure you take Coruscant." Lando then rose to his feet and straightened his clothing before making his way out. On his way he said, "It's what you were born to do." The door then shut, leaving him alone. Lando's words were ones that he told himself many times, but he couldn't help but wonder; what else was he meant to do?

As much as he trusted Revan, he never forgot what the ancient Sith really wanted: to destroy the Republic. Xur was walking in his exact footsteps, using the exact same tools and nearly exact same methods. However, with no jealous apprentice to attempt to murder him like Malak, he might actually succeed.

He didn't blame Rebellion leaders to have their concerns about the Star Forge and its power, and he definitely didn't blame them for questioning his intentions. But, something was still troubling him. He had distrust in his ranks, and it was distrust that could destroy everything he had built.

He would never allow that to happen.

* * *

 **Anaxes, 2 ABY**

 **Infinite Fleet**

The Interdictor-Class cruiser known as the _Rectifier_ hovered over the war-torn planet of Anaxes. Since the days of the Old Republic the planet has served as the fortress world for Coruscant and only on a few special cases had it ever been breached. In fact, most of those breaches were covert, and no battle actually took place over the planet. Needless to say Anaxes was rarely beaten…and the New Order of Revan didn't even need the Star Forge to do it.

That's what worried Ahsoka Tano more than anything else. If Anaxes was easy, then Coruscant was going to be infinity times harder. The Empire was cornered, but not finished, and even a whomp rat is dangerous when it's cornered.

The Togruta was sure they had the men to take the planet. The clones were just as loyal as ever and dedicated to reinstate the republic they had once fought to protect. On paper, no fleet should be unbeatable compared to the might of the Star Forge, but that's what they said about the Death Star. That was destroyed by an under-funded ragtag group led by a young and naive Luke Skywalker, so Ahsoka wasn't feeling invincible yet.

She shouldn't feel invincible about _anything_ she told herself time and time again especially against foes like Palpatine and Vader. They were crafty…maybe too crafty. Palpatine always had a plan no matter how bad things may have seemed for him. All she could do was hope they were ready for what he had in store.

"It's time," a voice sounded behind her, one she was all too familiar with. Almost instantly everyone on the bridge got to work, inputting coordinates and giving orders throughout the ship. Xur took her side, hood down but mask on. His cape was missing as well to her shock.

"Are you sure about this we don't even know if we have the ships to pull it off," Ahsoka questioned him.

The masked Zabrak nodded. "It will have to do. Coruscant falls in 2 galactic days I can assure you that."

"You don't know that!" she snapped, frustrated. "What if Palpatine has a trap waiting for us? What if the rumors about a second Death Star are true? We need more time!"

"We don't have any more time!" Xur shouted. He could feel everyone working the bridge staring at the two of them. "I have a plan to bring them down here and now."

"What about Endor?"

"Can I finish?" he cut her off, but lowering his tone. Ahsoka crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Lando is assembling a team right now to take out the shield and he has the entire Rebel Fleet to back him up."

"W-wait…what shield?" she asked. Xur gave her a confused look for a second but then realized why she would ask that question.

"You didn't hear? Bothan spies confirmed this morning that a second Death Star is above Endor's forest moon. Better yet, Palpatine himself is overseeing its construction. As soon as we take this planet we're moving to Endor to reinforce him," Xur then grasped his lightsaber hilt and held it in front of him with a clenched fist. "Then I'm going to cut that son of a bitch's head off and end this war."

Xur then made his way to the front of the bridge, Ahsoka looking on him with a hint of fear in her eyes. She couldn't quite shake the feeling that he was being too reckless and quick. Then again, she realized the opportunity they had in front of them. They would never get a shot at this again.

The masked Zabrak then looked upon the fleet in front of him. His capital ship lay in the back while in front of him was roughly 60 frigates and 25 Capitals to back them up. They had the numbers, they had the determination but most of all…they had destiny on their side.

Xur raised his hood. "Give the fleet the order. We make for Coruscant," the commander then gave the order to the bridge operatives, and the Zabrak watched as the fleet shifted. One by one frigates made the jump to hyperspace. He crossed his arms and felt memories of Darth Revan as he made his assaults on the Republic worlds. His fleet unmatched…undaunted.

He had the Star Forge, he had his clone army…and he had the Force. He felt accomplished…amazing…fearless.

He felt invincible.

* * *

 **So I'm finally back after a long absence. I am currently in my senior year of high school and have a lot of things to tend to nowadays. I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible…which will be the prelude to the finale of my entire series. Strap yourselves in…we're almost there.**

 **If you enjoyed, please follow/fav and leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Redemption (Rewritten)

**I've decided to rewrite the final three chapters and flesh out the epilogue for this story to not only better it, but make it more coincide with the coming episode I'm creating. I hope you enjoy the changes I've made!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Redemption**

 **Coruscant, 2 ABY**

 **Jedi Temple**

Vader's stride caused all to stop and salute until they returned to work. He hated coming here. He hated the atmosphere, symbolism, all of it. There was too much here for Anakin Skywalker. All Vader saw was a ruined relic of everything he aspires to destroy.

He walked through the grand hall and towards the stairwell that lead below. Palpatine was specific with his orders. He was to makes sure that…it…was safe for when the time came.

They were coming…Eon and his band of traitors. Backed by the Star Forge, the Emperor saw it as essential to use Coruscant to take out as much of the Revanites before they got to Endor. Vader was here to make the necessary preparations and leave. He wouldn't be stupid enough to stay. The planet had already fallen; they just haven't seen it. He had more important matters to attend to anyway.

He descended the steps until the area was only lit by lights hanging from the top. He came to a long hall and spotted the door at the end, which was his destination. He could already feel the force being manipulated around him as he approached.

When he reached the door, he forced it open with a wave of his hand. Inside was a circular room and in the middle sat a hooded figure in a meditative state. Vader wasn't sure what…it…did all this time and he honestly didn't care. This was something Palpatine kept to himself among other things.

The figure didn't move, but Vader knew it was alive. "Prepare yourself. The enemy approaches," he then reached for his belt and tossed a lightsaber hilt at the being and watched it suspend in front of it. "You know what to do."

Vader then exited and shut the door behind him. As he walked away he felt a discharge in the force…and the lights shut off for good.

Whatever it was…he hoped it killed Eon.

* * *

 _ **Rectifier**_ **, 2 ABY**

 **Hyperspace**

Xur shuffled through the growing stack of data pads, his mind trying to be in a thousand places at once. Each one held ship manifests, fleet numbers, fuel necessities, combat simulations, accounts of ancient battles, and so on. His mask projector, robe, and lightsabers we scattered across the floor in the places he had dropped them, leaving only his boots, armored leggings, combat belt, and upper-body robing.

Dropping a data pad, he placed his hands on his face. The Force warned him of something during his earlier meditation…something ancient…something evil, and he had a feeling that it may be waiting for him on Coruscant. He had to be prepared for anything and everything, especially with Palpatine cornered.

It was too late to turn back now.

Among all his stresses for the coming battle, he couldn't help but realize how far he had come; being an abandoned child to the last Revanite. The friends he had made…and lost, all the enemies he had defeated, and most of all…the ones he cared for most. Obi-Wan was dead, Mace was dead, the Jedi were dead, his family was dead, Anakin was dead, and Yoda had just recently joined them. His old life had been destroyed, everything taken from him…except for one.

Ahsoka was all he had left. The young and brash Xur took her for granted…cast her aside when faced with his goal. He still grimaced when he thought about it. How could he?

 _I didn't know_. He told himself time and time again., but it didn't make it right. It was an excuse…a weak one at that. Xur never forgot what happened to him when she was gone, and he couldn't…he never would.

Xur never thought about Anakin and Padme, simply because he didn't care. Anakin betrayed him…and he would never trust him again. Even so, he saw what Skywalker was coming from. He would do anything to keep Padme safe, and Xur couldn't help but ask himself the same question; would he do the same for Ahsoka?

No matter which way he attempted to soften his response up, he couldn't say no. He would kill for her, die for her, burn cities for her, topple armies for her…he would do anything. She was everything to him.

 _Love is essential to life. We should never shut it out. We should embrace it…for it is the life blood for everything there is. What we love shapes what we are…and not even the Jedi can tell you that what I say is untrue._

Xur didn't need to think hard to figure out who had said that. Revan was right in almost every way with that memory. It must've sparked when he thought about Ahsoka…like most memories did.

He sensed her presence enter the room, and the door to his quarters shut soon after. The sudden sound snapped him out of his trance, and he picked up the data pad he was studying before.

"Perfect timing," he acknowledged, grabbing another data pad and handing it to Ahsoka as he turned. His sudden action caused her to fumble it in her hands before eventually getting ahold of it. "I need help analyzing these flight patterns."

Ahsoka was caught off guard, but eventually looked down at the pad he had handed her. "The Battle of Rakata Prime?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

Xur was now pacing back and forth, making hand gestures as he spoke. "The Sith fleet was reacting to every strategy the Republic put into place, and thus was ripping it to shreds. If we could just-,"

"Xur," Ahsoka tried to intervene.

"They had someone using Battle Meditation…wait, I know who it was…Revan's memories you _idiot_. It was Bastila Shan! Of course-,"

"Xur."

"If we had Battle Meditation behind our fleet, then it'd be invincible! I could just study the tactic-,"

Two gloved hands grasped his wrists, bringing his pacing to a stop, and his blue eyes shifted around before he realized what had happened. Ahsoka then moved to take the data pad from his hands. "I'll take that," she said, placing it back in the pile. "Just sit down," she pointed towards his bed.

Xur's eyes panned back to the pile. "But-," he protested, until Ahsoka's hand flicked forward, and a ripple in the Force didn't give him much choice. "Yes _ma'am_ ," he conceded after the bed stopped bouncing from his sudden impact with it.

"Thank you," she smiled, eventually taking a seat next to him. The zabrak didn't look her in the eye, but instead kept his eyes trained on the floor.

Ahsoka leaned in. "What's wrong with you?"

To her relief, the crazed look in his eyes seemed to fade away, and they shut soon after. His head shook slowly, and she could feel something emanating from him that was so unusual, that she felt it transfer to herself.

Fear.

"I-I don't know," he began, his eyes opening once again. "I feel like I've done everything right…everything I could…and yet, I'm not sure it's going to be enough."

She kept her gaze on him. "Are you afraid?"

He paused, still not looking at her. "This is the most powerful I've ever been-,"

Her hand grasped his upper arm. " _Xur_ , are you afraid?"

An eerie quiet took over the room, but Ahsoka could feel the muscles in his arm relax in her grip. The zabrak then finally met her gaze.

"I'm terrified."

The togruta's expression occupied that of concern, and her free hand grasped his forearm. "Of what?" she asked.

No answer came, just silence…and his head turned away from her. After what felt like an eternity of nothing, Ahsoka let go of his forearm and reached for his chin, pulling his head back towards her. "Hey," she said softly. "Tell me."

He sighed. "Do you remember what you said on Kashyyyk…right before you left?"

Ahsoka swallowed hard, feeling the emotions return from that horrible day. "I…I try not to."

Xur shook his head, and then took the hand on his chin into his own. "You said one of the reasons you wanted to leave…was because we never settled down or…or-,"

"Raised a child," Ahsoka finished for him. She shook her head. "It was a selfish thing to say…especially with all that had happened."

"No…no you don't understand," Xur tried to clarify, and then turned to face her, taking her hands into each of his. "I'm terrified that we were never meant to be together…because…th-that's all I've ever wanted; to have a child," he then looked down again. "I _knew_ the day that I stopped you from walking down those steps that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. There wasn't a _doubt_ in my mind. A-and then…when the Empire rose into power and I started down such a dark path…I…I never thought I'd _ever_ be good enough for you."

Ahsoka shook her head, gripping his hands tightly. "Don't ever say something like that again. You think because your natural ability to embrace something greater…somehow makes you less _valuable_ to me?"

Xur didn't know what to say, but she beat him to it anyway. "Look at me," she said, and he complied. "You mean _everything_ to me, dammit. You're the descendant of _Revan_ , and the hero of the damn galaxy as far as I'm concerned."

The zabrak chuckled, breaking his somber demeanor. "Let's not hand out medals yet."

Ahsoka shrugged. "That reminds me, I came in here to tell you that it'll be a few hours until the fleets mobilize," she informed him, letting go of his hands and rising to her feet. "Just wanted to make sure you were aware."

She began to walk out, but was stopped by a firm grasp of her right arm…and she smiled to herself.

"You didn't come here to say all those things and just walk out did you?" Xur asked, his eyes narrowed.

Ahsoka shook herself free and turned towards him, her arms crossed. "Well, Captain Rex offered to play some Corellian-Five poker, and Galen wanted to pract-," she was cut off by Xur pulling her down onto his bed, making her laugh as they rolled over, leaving her hovering over him.

"I've got a better idea," Xur offered, a smile on his face. The zabrak and togruta then kissed, both madly engaged in every aspect of it.

A few seconds later, they pulled away. "Mmm," Ahsoka mumbled. "I'm liking this idea."

Before long, they were kissing again, followed by feelings long buried releasing themselves at last.

* * *

 _Scourge approached Xur, who was clad in Revan's armor and topped with shimmering gold-plated shoulder armor, along with small golden horns protruding from the top of his mask. The large Sith nodded, crossing his arms._

" _You are ready," he said, and he was eventually followed by Darth Malak._

" _Indeed," he agreed, his voice projected by his mechanical jaw. "My old master would be more than pleased."_

 _Xur's eyes shifted behind his mask, noticing Darth Traya appear as well. "The time has come for you to destroy the last of Darth Bane's Sith pretenders, and only one as rare as you will be able to do so."_

 _He nodded. "All three of you have made this possible…thank you."_

" _Finish it," all three of them said simultaneously._

* * *

Xur's eyes slowly opened as he returned to reality, the sound of Ahsoka shuffling to his left, and his eyes turned to see her pull over her upper robe. Her head rolled around as she let it settle comfortably around her upper body. Knowing what that meant, he rolled over until he sat upwards, beginning to put his armored leggings back on as well as his own upper robe.

When Xur had finished dressing himself aside from the heavier items in his wardrobe, he rolled back over, sitting directly behind Ahsoka as she strapped her boots on. His arms found their way around her waist, and he rested his chin on her shoulder, closing his eyes as he bathed in her aura.

Ahsoka smiled, feeling his heartbeat on her back. "Hey," she greeted.

A euphoria swept across his body as he let himself lean against her. "I never want this to end. I never want _us_ to end."

The togruta leaned back, falling back onto the bed with Xur, shuffling to his side until her head lay atop his shoulder. Her gloved hand fell onto his chest and she closed her eyes, feeling each heartbeat his two made.

"It won't," she said.

After a moment of silence, Xur chuckled. "I can't wait to see what zabrak-togruta babies look like."

Ahsoka laughed along. "Probably with more horns atop their heads than we can count."

"Probably," Xur agreed.

No further words were shared for a long moment. This was quite literally the happiest Xur had ever been in 20 years, and possibly his entire life. In his arms lay his world, his purpose, and the true essence of everything he had ever loved. To him, no matter what the circumstance, it was all he would ever need.

He turned and placed his forehead onto hers, knowing full well what was coming, but in this moment, was unwilling to let it stop him.

"I love you, Ahsoka Tano," he whispered.

The togruta stirred, her hand dragging along his body until it reached his face. "I love you too, with all my heart…forever."

They shared one last kiss, but knew what needed to be done.

To see their future, the Empire must fall.

* * *

The war room of the _Rectifier_ was filled with anxiety over many issues that the people occupying it were due to face. Many questions that arose were "how is that possible" or "are you sure we will have enough?" No one knew the answer to either of those questions.

Xur Eon stood over the holotable that projected a map of the surface of Coruscant highlighting each of their main strike points. Ahsoka Tano was to his left and around the table was Rham Kota, Starkiller, Generals Rex and Raven and Admiral Yularen respectively.

The zabrak, unmasked and with his hood pulled down, pointed at the Jedi Temple. "This is where we will focus much of our attack. Our scouts have indicated that it houses inquisitors for training and we'll need heavy numbers to match them."

General Raven nodded. "We have 250 clone assassins prepped for the assault. They're trained specifically to deal with inquisitors."

Xur nodded. "Good. We'll need as many as we can to take the Temple. I want one regiment of the 502nd trailing behind. Raven will lead it while Ahsoka and I will take the assassins into the Temple. Galen, you'll take about a third of them around to pull off a flanking maneuver if they pin us down."

Kota nodded. "Sounds effective, but we still need forces to take other strike points such as the Senate Building."

Xur nodded. "You and General Rex will be in charge of securing the building. If we take the Temple and the Senate, the planet will fall in days."

"In theory this is easy," Yularen pointed out. "But if we can't punch through the blockade then you won't even reach the surface."

Ahsoka zoomed out so that the entire planet was in view. "Xur and I are going to lead Dragon squadron along with a large platoon of starfighters and bombers to punch a hole through. However, we're looking at between 3 and 5 Star Destroyers in our path to create an effective hole."

Xur crossed his arms and gave the blockade a look. It was the biggest assembled force he had seen in a long time, but it wasn't impenetrable. They just needed a big blast to push through…but from what?

"We have the numbers," Yularen pointed out. "But we'll need to focus all our fire on one central point. The only problem is it will leave us vulnerable to being flanked."

"I think it's a risk we'll have to take," Starkiller voiced. "Once we spit the blockade you should be able to pick off the rest of the fleet. Make use our numbers."

Xur nodded. "I agree. If all else fails we can have the Star Forge send more ships, but I don't want to endanger another star system just to win this battle." Since the Star Forge used the power of a star to operate, any use of it could kill the star altogether. They were lucky enough to say that they had avoided any sort of man-made supernova…for now.

Ahsoka patted him on the shoulder. "I think that's the right thing to do." She knew that that had made him feel more confident in his decision…at least until the battle started.

"Alright, that's a wrap. This is it gentlemen. It's do or die, and the future of this entire galaxy rests on our attack. Dismissed." Xur concluded. A few nods took place but Xur knew everyone held some bit of doubt, even he did. Everyone began to file out, but Ahsoka stayed behind with him. Once the room was clear, Xur brought up the image of the Jedi Temple.

"You wanted me to stay," she stated, and he didn't ask her how she knew.

"There's something there…something evil," Xur explained. "I don't know how to explain it, but it feels familiar."

Ahsoka placed her hands on the edge of the table and leaned in. "I'm afraid of what they did to it. It can't be good. That place was our home for so long…I just can't believe we've been away from it for so many years now."

Xur nodded in agreement. "War can do that to you, especially one of attrition such as this…but we cannot pull back. There's no room for doubt anymore. It's either us or them."

The Togruta shared his sentiment but she still worried when he talked like that. He sounded too much like a war-mongering dictator of sorts…a Sith. However, she reminded herself time and time again that he was different. He was the caring man who murdered, the just person who chained others…the Jedi that was a Sith. No one was like him…only Revan, and even then, she wondered.

There was so much she still didn't understand. Her heritage didn't give her enough clues to figure out what she was meant to do. She was the Hero of Tython…the Jedi who destroyed the Sith Emperor Vitiate when Revan could not. It didn't add up however…Vader wasn't the Sith Emperor, or maybe she was over-analyzing the situation. It didn't have to be perfect…did it?

"I just hope that we make the right choices for the sake of the galaxy," she voiced

Xur nodded. "We will…it's what we were born to do."

* * *

The rush. It was something Xur had not felt in so long. The battle hadn't even begun and he could already feel adrenaline fill him as he sat in the cockpit of his fighter. The Star Forge did more than create massive battleships; it made some of the finest Starfighters he could even imagine. He found it almost impossible that the Republic could beat the Sith conventionally during the reign of Darth Malak. The clone pilots that flew them all had similar evaluations: it _really_ moved.

The stage was set: Coruscant was in their sights at last, but the Empire had a massive fleet in their way. It was going to take everything they had to get past. They would; they had to.

" _We have exited hyperspace Commander, you may now launch all fighters_ ," Yularen's voice chimed into his communicator.

"Copy that Admiral," Xur replied and then switched back to his squadron's frequency. "This is it gentlemen. Today we send those Imperial dogs running back to their slime holes."

"We read you Commander! Let's show them what freedom tastes like!" Xur recognized the tone of Mars, one of his best pilots. He was the commander of the Dragon Squadron, a name that struck fear in the hearts of even the best Imperial Pilots.

Xur chuckled a bit. "Indeed. Stay behind me and protect the transports. We won't take the planet if they don't make it through," he warned as he fired up his ship, prepping it for takeoff.

"Yes, I'd rather not be shot down before we even break atmosphere," Raven chimed in from his transport ship.

Mars laughed. "You've got nothing to worry about old-timer. We'll make sure you get there."

"As will we," Ahsoka assured. "Starkiller and I are ready to fly Xur."

"I'll lead my squadron underneath the Imperial fleet. Hopefully we can strike from below," Starkiller suggested.

Xur nodded as his ship flared to life and began to levitate off the hangar floor. "Affirmative Galen, good hunting." He then launched from the hangar and into the depths of space, his squadron close behind. It was oddly quiet for the first few moments. He looked to his right to see the Imperial blockade and Coruscant in the distance just holding their positions. Their fleet must've been out of range for now.

His fighter's wings flapped out and he felt the speed increase as he flew alongside the _Rectifier_. The rest of the fleet was in front of him. He took a moment to look in awe at what it was. The Star Forge had created something truly beautiful and terrifying at the same time.

This was what he had strived to create all those years ago…a force that would bring the Empire to its knees at last. The time had come.

He looked ahead to see TIE fighters pouring out of the many amount of Star Destroyers, but looked around to find many of his own fighters coming to his side to surpass their numbers. His masked face showed no emotion, but he felt everything come together for this one moment. His hands tightened around the control sticks, and his muscles tensed up around his arms. Time slowed almost to a stop.

 _Savior, conqueror, hero, villain. You are all things, Revan... and yet you are nothing. In the end, you belong to neither the light nor the darkness. You will forever stand alone._

Malak's words echoed through his mind. _Alone?_ Xur thought. _That is where you are wrong. I have never stood alone_.

Xur's ship accelerated to max speed as the TIE fighters began to fire on him, and the Battle of Coruscant had begun. Green beams raced past his ship as he deftly dodged each one with precise movements only the Force could enable him to make. He then fired back, and TIE fighters began to explode one by one in front of him as they met their untimely demises. His red beams were seemingly Death itself as not a single set missed their target. Xur then passed through the first wave of fighters, and his own pilots engaged the wave behind him. He sensed quickly that they would lose little pilots to this first engagement.

"Send the transports. The first wave of Imperials is clear," Xur ordered as he pressed forward, inching closer to the blockade. The Imperial frigates were the first obstacle, but would be no issue getting past. It was the Star Destroyers in the back that would give him the worst headache. _He_ himself could slip through the blockade, but he couldn't take an entire planet alone even if he tried. The transport ships had to be protected at all costs.

"We're right behind you Commander! Press on!" Raven called in, and Xur nodded. It was time to break to the surface.

"Dragon Squadron, protect the transports! We must break through!" he ordered as he accelerated towards the blockade. "Admiral! We'll need cover fire from the _Rectifier_. Unleash the new toy if you have to."

"Will do sir. Be careful out there," Yularen replied. The Revanite fleet then began to fire at the Imperial blockade itself, but initial blasts were met with shields…shields that would eventually break.

Xur growled as the second wave of fighters approached; more beams he had to dodge. The wave met the same fate as the other; ships exploding almost spontaneously as Xur pushed through to the other side. He found himself flying above the first line of frigates, and heavy fire began to pour in. The Zabrak flipped his ship and fired proton torpedoes at the nearest frigate's shield generator, seeing the explosion in the reflection of his cockpit. His squadron would finish it off.

All that stood in his way was a Star Destroyer, and he hoped that Ahsoka's squadron had made it underneath. His squadron along with the transport ships were behind him, but they couldn't beat a Star Destroyer alone. They would lose too many ships.

"Go Xur!" Ahsoka called in. "Trust me!" Xur hesitated, but knew exactly what her word was worth. Without second thought, his ship pushed forward, and they engaged.

"Target the shield generator!" Xur ordered his squadron. He fired on the bridge, but just saw his beams do no damage against its shields. A wave of hostile fire came upon him, and he had to use all his wits to avoid being hit. It wasn't quite enough however as his wing was clipped by one beam. Sirens blared as his fighter struggled to stabilize, and he prayed that Ahsoka acted soon.

Almost on cue, the Star Destroyer's hull exploded and her squadron came up from below. At last, they had broken through. His ship finally stabilized and he headed for Coruscant itself, leaving the space battle behind.

"Are you all right?" Ahsoka asked through the comm channel.

He grunted. "Yeah, just took a little hit. I'll be fine," A cone of orange formed around the front of his ship as he broke atmosphere and was soon enveloped in clouds. As soon as he appeared on the other side of the cloud cover, the city was in view.

It was no different from what he had remembered, lively and peaceful. He longed for the day to return, but now he was forced to attack his home in order to reclaim it.

He looked to his left and spotted the magnificent Jedi Temple; his destination. "Onward to the Temple!" he ordered. "We will march on it from there." He set off in that direction, choosing to land a little way from the temple itself. His ship set down cleanly and he hopped out, the transports behind him. "Dragon Squadron, make sure no one finds interest in us."

"Copy that Commander, have fun down there!" Mars replied and the squadron took off towards the city center. The transports began to unload Revanite troops, their gray armor and division-specific colors making up most of his view as they rushed out. General Raven rushed to his side and the rest of the purple 502nd legion followed.

"The legion is ready Commander, the clone assassins await your orders," Raven informed him.

Xur nodded. "Tell them to lie in wait behind the army. I will signal them to take the front when it is time." Raven gave him a nod and turned back to the legion. Xur sensed the arrival of Ahsoka and turned his attention towards her, noticing Starkiller with her.

"I can lead the assassins into the higher levels," Starkiller offered. "We can strike from above."

"I like that idea, see to it," Xur gave him the clearance, and he began to take the legion with him. Only Ahsoka remained now.

"We're ready," she nodded.

"Are _you_ ready?" he asked.

Ahsoka gripped her lightsabers. "Really? You're asking me that now?" she joked.

That was all Xur needed to turn towards the temple giving it one last look before the attack begun. His army was behind him, and the Infinite Fleet battled in space above. Everything he had done and built led to this moment. The time had come.

He grasped his saber but did not ignite it…and marched.

* * *

 **If you couldn't tell, I rewrote Xur and Ahsoka's moment into a romance scene instead to make the transition into Episode V make more sense. Besides, I think it's better off this way. I also made a few dialogue changes but not too many. If you enjoyed, please follow/fav and leave a review! Thanks for reading, and the Endgame rewrite will come out soon!**


	9. Endgame, Pt 1 (Rewritten)

**Chapter 9: Endgame, Pt. 1**

 **Death Star II, 2 ABY**

 **Throne Room**

Luke, accompanied by Vader, ascended the steps to the Emperor's throne. His hands were bound by cuffs that he didn't bother to try and take off. The young Jedi had been parted from his lightsaber, and he could almost hear Ahsoka's voice in his head: _This weapon is your life, don't ever lose it_. It was something her master had told her once.

Something his father had told her once.

The Emperor turned in his chair as soon as they reached the top, and Luke was repulsed by the gnarled face that was presented to him. Xur had told him stories about the Emperor, but he never guessed that he would look so…deformed.

"Welcome young Skywalker," he said in his raspy voice. "I have been expecting you. You no longer need those." He then waved his hand and Luke felt his cuffs release and fall to the floor. Freed, he looked up to the Emperor like he was insane. How could he know that he wouldn't attack?

"I'm looking forward to completing your training. In time you will call me _master_ ," he said once again in a repulsive voice.

Luke shook his head defiantly. "You are gravely mistaken. You will not convert me like you did my father."

" _Oh no_ , my young _Jedi_ , you will find that it is _you_ who are mistaken…about a great _many things_." The reply already sent shivers down Luke's spine. He then rose from his seat and made his way over to him.

"His lightsaber," Vader offered. Palpatine took it with a smile.

"Ah yes, a Jedi's weapon…much like your father's," he observed. "By now you must know that your father can never be turned from the Dark Side…so will it be with _you_."

"You're wrong," Luke growled. "Soon I'll be dead, and you with me."

Palpatine's laugh filled the throne room, and Luke's smile faded. "Perhaps you are referring to the imminent attack from your Rebel fleet? Yes…I assure you, we are _quite_ safe from your friends _here_." He then turned back towards his chair.

Luke shook his head. "Your overconfidence is your weakness. After your flags burn to the ground on Coruscant, Xur Eon will be here to end this war."

Palpatine growled at the mere mention of that name. "The pretender will never make it past the trap I have set for him at the Jedi Temple, nor will your father's apprentice."

"They are _far_ more powerful than you realize. Your hours are numbered your highness, and you know it. I can sense the fear within you, your uncertainty, your-,"

" _Silence boy_! You know nothing of the true nature of the Force!" Palpatine whirled around, anger filling his face. "Eon will die, as will your _friends_ on the Forest Moon."

"I will make my way to the moon's surface as instructed Master," Vader bowed.

"Yes, Lord Vader," Palpatine nodded. "Be sure to take care of General Solo and the Princess. Then young Skywalker may choose to _join_ us." Vader then made his way to the elevator and exited the throne room. It was at this time that Luke was terrified for his friends' safety. His only hope was Xur and Ahsoka at this point…and only the Force knew what they were going through right now.

* * *

 **Coruscant, 2 ABY**

 **Jedi Temple**

Xur's purple lightsaber cleaved the head of an inquisitor off cleanly as he charged forward into the sea of red sabers. The Force flowed through him perfectly as he sent his red lightsaber into the chest of another from afar and called it back to himself. Now armed with both, he dodged an oncoming inquisitor and jumped with a clean spin, which killed the assailant and a would-be in front of him. He finished the move with a Force shockwave, which cleared the area a good 20 feet all around him.

He breathed heavily into his communicator. "Stay back Raven! Have your battalion kill everything from a distance. We'll hold them at bay!" He finished as more inquisitors enclosed around him. This time he disarmed a pair and then engaged two behind him, using lightning laced with his sabers to break their defenses and a force push to send them away. The pair then foolishly engaged him without their sabers with force pushes of their own, which Xur shrugged off with a force barrier. He retaliated with devastating force lightning and a massive force push that sent a shockwave through the temple.

Xur could now sense the fear that the inquisitors felt when they saw him. He tapped into the Dark Side, which used their fear as fuel for his next attacks. He cut down 10 more inquisitors with relative ease, and they began to back off him, knowing it was asking to die.

Ahsoka finally reached his side. "Don't lose control now," she prepared for the next wave with her bright green sabers ignited.

"It's all under control," Xur said with a deep breath and a calmer voice than she expected. "Come on, more are asking for a fight." As the masked Zabrak pushed forward, Ahsoka couldn't help but feel like she had to put a stop to him. He was marching through waves of inquisitors and ending each of their lives mercilessly. These were people who were likely taken from their homes as children to become slaves of the Empire against their will…and they didn't stand a chance.

Xur cut down 5 more inquisitors that dared to challenge him, while she defeated 2 of her own. Another thing was obvious, these inquisitors were nothing like the ones they faced on Malachor. They were pathetic to say the least, and some didn't even have a proper lightsaber.

The inquisitors then suddenly backed off and retreated back into the temple rather than outside on the steps. Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief when Xur didn't chase after them. The Zabrak took a deep breath and then tapped into his comm-link.

"Bring the troops forward Raven. They retreated into the temple," Xur ordered and received a "Yes sir" back. He deactivated his lightsabers for a quick break, taking a few good breaths in. After he took his final breath, he looked over to Ahsoka…who was staring him down with her arms crossed.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"You know, when you say you want to eradicate the Sith from the face of the galaxy, it doesn't help when you use their tactics and practices to fight them," she scolded.

"What do you-," Xur then realized what she was referring to. "They made their choice!"

Ahsoka approached him, obviously upset. "That's just it! They didn't have a choice! They didn't grow up in a temple full of people who cared about them or gave them any sort of choice!"

He grit his teeth. "This is _war_ Ahsoka!"

She shook her head. "It's _never_ that simple. If we reduce our honor to murdering our enemies without mercy…then we're no better than those we fight against."

Knowing she was right, but still pressing his side, Xur sighed. "I'm not a Jedi."

"You and I both know that's no excuse," she reminded him with a quick pointed finger before crossing her arms again.

His head drooped downwards once she finished. "I know," he admitted.

The togruta nodded and then lost her frustration in the blink of an eye. "Just remember what we're fighting for. All this murder; killing…it's what Palpatine wants," she then began to make her way into the temple. "You may be invulnerable to corruption, but _you_ still have a choice. Make sure it's not the one _he_ wants you to make."

Xur clenched his fist. _Never_ , he thought. He would never serve the Emperor…he would _end_ him. Ahsoka was right however, like she always was. Mercilessly murdering the people who he has enslaved was working against his own cause.

He couldn't help but remember all the people he had killed because they served the Empire. The zabrak never forgot Christophsis…and what he ordered. It still haunted him. All of it led back to Ahsoka. The dark part of him blamed her for everything terrible he had done, but he knew that only he could be responsible for _his_ actions.

 _Only a Sith deals in absolutes_ , he thought, or he didn't know how to explain how the thought got into his head. He could've sworn he heard that from an old friend.

He wouldn't do that now, not when the Endgame was approaching.

* * *

 **Endor, 2 ABY**

 **Rebel Fleet**

The _Millennium Falcon_ erupted from hyperspace and behind it the Mon Calamari cruisers of the so called "Rebel" fleet. Lando Calrissian didn't consider them Rebels…at least not anymore. Now they were liberators, and they had one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy at their side. He always knew how to turn the odds in his favor.

"There it is…the Death Star, right where it should be," Lando announced as he accelerated forward. The color leaders called in as his squadron advanced on the battle station.

Lando's wingmate, Nien Nunb, began to mutter in the Sullustian language that he could understand. The General gave him a confused look. "We should be able to get a read on that shield up or down."

Nien Nunb continued, and he shook his head. "Well how could they be jamming us if they don't know-," he hesitated to think. "If we're coming?" It was at this point that his worst fears had been realized. "Break off the attack!" he shouted. "The shield is still up!"

He pulled Han's ship away from the station as fast as he could. "Pull up! All craft pull up!" As soon as he maneuvered away, the Imperial fleet was upon them…and a wave of fighters that rivaled anything he'd ever seen was barreling towards him.

* * *

 **Coruscant, 2 ABY**

 **Jedi Temple**

The second wave had come, this time with Stormtroopers trailing behind the inquisitors. Xur had ordered Captain Raven to stay behind once again and pick off the shooters, but he was beginning to regret that decision. The troopers were raining bolts down on them from above and it was just too much to deflect and duel the inquisitors at the same time.

He bunkered back with Ahsoka behind a pile of rubble, the inquisitors staying back after they had learned their lesson from the last wave. Bolts impacted the ground around them and chipped pieces of their cover on top of their heads.

"We're going to need a new approach!" Ahsoka shouted over the deafening noise of blaster fire. "Raven can't get close when they have this kind of high ground!"

Xur growled behind his mask. "Starkiller should be here by now!" he tapped in to his communicator. "Starkiller!" he grimaced as a bolt grazed by the edge of the cover, spraying debris into his face. "Starkiller where are you we're pinned down!"

After a few moments of tension, his comm signal buzzed to life. " _We're almost in positon hang on for a few more seconds_!"

Xur wanted to ram his fist into the ground but knew that wouldn't change anything. "Dammit Starkiller hurry before they rip us apart!"

Almost instantaneously he heard hundreds of battle cries and two lightsabers ignite. He looked up to see Starkiller and the clone assassins pour out from behind the imperial hold out in the upper levels. Their wrist blades ignited as they cut through the Stormtroopers with minimal effort. Surrounded, the inquisitors turned to combat the new threat.

"Raven, now!" Xur shouted, and he heard the clones behind them charge forward with their own battle cries. " _For the Jedi!_ ", " _Death to the Empire!_ " and " _For the Republic!_ " were all cries he heard from them as he and Ahsoka engaged the cornered inquisitors.

Knowing they had been beaten, the remaining Imperials threw down their weapons and surrendered. They had won. At last…the Jedi had been freed from darkness.

It was almost surreal to Xur, as he switched off his lightsabers, that they had finally taken the Jedi Temple back from the Empire. As the clones led the surrendered Imperials into groups, Xur crossed his arms and closed his eyes behind his helmet. He could feel the Force flowing through the conduit of light once again, and Palpatine's corrupting energies began to fade away.

Starkiller put one hand on his shoulder but kept walking on. "You did it Eon. I told you not to worry."

Xur chuckled. "That you did," as Starkiller followed the clones out of the temple with the imperial prisoners. He felt the presence of Ahsoka come up next to him, and he opened his eyes once again.

"Old memories," she said.

Xur nodded. "Too many."

Ahsoka head panned down. "Too bad the Jedi are dead to see this. How they would rejoice and celebrate…that would be something to never forget."

Xur shook his head and pulled down his hood, deactivating his mask. "But the Jedi aren't dead." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You've always been a Jedi. Whether you call yourself a Revanite or Gray Jedi…I think you've always tried to do the right thing; the most selfless thing possible."

She didn't seem convinced by his compliment, and uncomfortably shifted. "But…I betrayed you and everyone I tried to protect out of-," Ahsoka protested.

"Love, care, attachment, longingness. Yes, the worst sins ever committed were out of love…but the best acts of selflessness and benevolence stem from that same feeling."

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes. "Wha-…what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that the new Jedi should never forbid attachment, for it was the downfall of their predecessors. That will be your job…along with Luke."

"And what will you do?"

Xur hesitated, and took a few steps forward. "I will follow Revan's guidance and continue his legacy…as _I_ see fit." He felt proud of himself for saying that. He would do whatever he could to push Revan's idealism forward in his own way.

However, what he was suggesting made Ahsoka uneasy and almost disappointed, but her professionalism kept her from brining the topic up.

The Temple was nearly empty now, but Xur and Ahsoka remained as the battle went on the skies and space above. Kota had just called in that the Senate building was theirs, and it was only a matter of time before Coruscant would be liberated.

They both looked out the massive entrance that was the temple as night descended, and they could see the Imperial flag burning in the distance, just as they predicted.

"Beautiful…isn't it?" Xur asked. "It's been so long since I've been here."

Ahsoka nodded, and almost wanted to tell him the same. However, something stopped her. It felt like they were finally at the end, yet just beginning in a sense. She thought how they have never been together during a time of peace…and what they had shared on the _Rectifier_. They'd always been warriors, commanders, and rebels their entire lives.

It had to stop. It was time to stop running.

"Xur…you sa-," a rumble behind them stopped her cold and it was quickly followed by a massive Force discharge that sent them both tumbling forward. Xur was quick to his feet and watched as a hooded figure emerged from a new hole in the rubble. He couldn't sense who it was…and doubted he knew them at all.

The figure confirmed to be a female as she screamed, lashing out again with the Force, but this time Xur could brace himself as Ahsoka got back up on her feet. Anger was erupting from the woman, and he could almost feel it burn his essence. Whatever…it…was, it was the very definition of the Dark Side.

He lashed back with force lightning to check its guard, and instantly regretted that decision as it came flying back to him. His purple lightsaber barely ignited in time to save his body from disintegration. The force of it made him drop down to one knee, and his mask came back over his face.

"What…are you?" Ahsoka managed to say as she was shocked by its sudden appearance. When mysterious woman shifted, her green lightsabers ignited, but there was a moment where all three of them paused.

A horrifying laughter filled the room and the air around them, and Xur pulled over his hood. She finally spoke. " _I am everything you have ever feared_ ," she laughed again. " _And everyone you've ever hated_!" Her dual-bladed red lightsaber came to her hand and she leapt forward, creating a force shockwave where she landed. Xur was taken by surprise and fell back, while Ahsoka dodged and charged her. The two locked sabers and exchanged multiple parries before locking back up again, Ahsoka trying to identify who she was. All she could see was a smile, and she could feel herself slipping. The dark woman then grabbed her with a force choke, and she was helpless as she was lifted into the air and thrown into the hole that the woman had come from.

She was buried under rubble, and out of sight.

" _NO_!" Xur screamed and had both sabers ignited. He charged towards the woman at a blinding speed that looked as if he faded out of existence and locked sabers with her. His rage powered his next few strikes, and he could feel the woman begin to struggle to hold him. When he felt he had an opening, he took it, but the woman lashed out with force lightning faster than he could react. He was soon a static heap on the floor, his lightsabers out of his hands.

" _Ignorant fool! Your rage feeds my power, which means you will never defeat me without letting go of your anger!_ " she then lunged out again with her hands, lightning pouring from her fingers yet again. Xur could stop it with his hands this time, but it was the strongest lightning he had ever faced. His defenses crumbled and he screamed in pain as he was engulfed by her lightning strike. It kept coming, and all he could do was writhe on the floor.

" _You will die here pretender! Just as you were always meant to_!" she laughed as she continued her onslaught upon him. All he could do was scream…and hope someone could help him before the woman disintegrated him entirely.

* * *

Ahsoka rolled over as rubble rolled off her back and onto the floor, the dust filling her lungs as she breathed in, resulting in a fit of coughs that followed. Instinctually, she reached for her lightsabers, preparing to rejoin the fight, but soon realized that she was trapped inside a long hall, possibly where the strange woman had originated from.

Through the rubble, she heard force lightning crackle…and then a scream in pain. Suddenly, her body seized up and an excruciating pain ripped through her.

It was the Force Bond…which meant Xur was within Death's reach.

She screamed, but a primal instinct took hold as she realized what was at stake…and her body practically numbed itself of the pain she was feeling. Desperation took hold…and she could feel her anger spiking…manifesting…followed by the intense hatred for whoever was trying to kill the man she loved.

She had no choice…it had to be done.

" _No_ ," a female voice sounded behind her. Ahsoka, neck deep in the Dark Side, whipped around and swung her lightsabers…only to see them pass right through a shimmering figure of a red-skinned female togruta. Before she could blink, the figure reached into her mind with her hand, and Ahsoka was enveloped in a blinding white light.

" _Save Eon_!" the figure shouted. " _Save our legacy_!"

* * *

The rubble that had buried Ahsoka before exploded behind the woman, and the shockwave knocked her clean off her feet. Xur was freed from the unrelenting assault, and all he could do was pant…exhausted. He turned his blurred vision to see Ahsoka, clad in a white robe with silver armor plating, and her lightsabers glowing a brilliant gold. The woman looked up and lashed out at her in anger with lightning, but Ahsoka deflected it back at her with her sabers.

Xur remembered…he remembered all of it. He looked at himself.

 _All was swept aside…Revan and the Exile were cast at my feet._

What Scourge had told him…his vision. Ahsoka deactivated her sabers and used the force to pin the woman against an outside pillar.

 _But then…out of the shadows._

It was happening… _she_ had become the Light Side itself…the Hero. She pulled the woman back towards her and impaled her with her gold saber.

 _One Jedi emerged to cut the Emperor down._

* * *

 **This one I left mostly alone, only a few minor dialogue changes and the added scene with Ahsoka at the end there. The next chapter will likely see more attention, so watch out for that! If you enjoyed, please follow/fav and leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Endgame, Pt 2 (Rewritten)

**Chapter 10: Endgame, Pt. 2**

 **Coruscant, 2 ABY**

 **Jedi Temple**

Raw, pure power radiated through Ahsoka as the woman's body dropped to the temple floor. She could barely process what she had just done…it had all happened so fast. She had been buried in rubble until she realized where she had landed. A hand reached out…she couldn't tell who it was but she looked almost exactly like her. A ghost, almost for sure she was…but how? Why?

She dropped to her knees in exhaustion, confusion…in fact she didn't really know what it was. Her saber extinguished…those too had changed. The bright green they once held was gone…long gone. Her adrenaline was threatening to cause her body to explode it felt, heart racing, lungs barely getting enough air.

It was instinct, she figured, that caused her to react the way that she did. Never before had she wished death upon someone so much. Her eyes panned down as she noticed her new clothing. Her shoulders were plated with silver armor that glowed as the light touched it. Under that, a white Jedi robe…or at least that was all she could compare it to. It seemed outdated, or odd…she grumbled as her mind was still trying to catch up with reality.

 _Xur_ she thought. Fear took over… _sheer panic_. She didn't move fast enough, she wasn't strong enough…she didn't use the full extent of her power. Her eyes didn't dare look over to him, the fear of his death kept them.

"Ahsoka," his voice sounded. She was in such a state of panic that she convinced herself that it was his ghost and he was dead. "Ahsoka!" he said louder this time and she could hear footsteps.

Her hands covered her ears violently. " _No_! I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough! I…I-," a firm hand grasped her arm and she struggled to free herself.

"Ahsoka! It's all right," he said calmly. She looked up to see his face…his _real_ face. She stopped struggling. "It's all right." He repeated. The panic in her face left her and she wrapped both of her arms around him tightly, and he returned. "You went through a lot in a short time…saw a lot of things you didn't understand fully. Don't worry…it's over now."

The togruta could feel her mind and body returning to normal...the adrenaline dropping, her muscles relaxing. All that pressure was released through tears that flowed down her face. "What happened to me?" she asked.

Xur kept up the embrace. "They decided it was time…time for you to become what you were meant to be. I think it happened faster than intended, judging by your reaction." He could feel light almost overflowing his essence as they hugged each other. It was as if he could never tap into the Dark Side in this moment.

"What was that…thing?" she asked, barely realizing that she had murdered the assailant that had attacked Xur.

The zabrak let go of her and helped her stand. "I'm not sure, but it was designed to kill me. As long as I used the dark side it became more powerful and it had hit the point where I couldn't touch it."

Ahsoka crossed her arms. That must've been why it was powerless against her once she had it in her grasp. "Palpatine's last ditch effort to end everything we've fought so hard for."

Xur closed his fist. "Exactly. He's terrified of us…and is doing everything in his power to keep us from getting to him."

Ahsoka nodded, but instantly felt a disturbance in the Force. Her senses had been multiplied exponentially after her ascension in power, and she could feel almost everyone she had a Force connection with.

The disturbance sparked, and her eyes widened. "We need to get to Endor…now!"

Xur didn't hesitate, and they ran down the temple steps to Captain Raven to assemble the fleet for departure.

The Endgame had come.

* * *

 **Space Above Endor, 2 ABY**

 **Millennium Falcon**

Lando rolled Han's ship out of the way of more Imperial fire, Wedge Antilles' ship close behind him. "Get those three on my six Wedge!"

" _I copy, hold tight General_ ," he replied. The X-wing expertly chased down each individual TIE-fighter and eliminated them one by one, chasing them away from Lando. Once he had finished the order, Wedge spotted something else. " _They're heading for the medical frigate_."

"I'm on it," Lando replied, smoothly flying through space and blowing each attacking fighter to bits. Now that the attack was being held at bay, he took the time to check on the Star Destroyers. They still had not moved. "All of the fighters are attacking, but I wonder what those Star Destroyers are up to?"

His question was almost immediately answered as a brilliant beam of light erupted from the Death Star and destroyed a nearby frigate, which ran a chill down his spine. "That thing's operational!" Nien Nunb began to complain, and Lando nodded. "We've got to warn Eon. He can't come out of hyperspace in front of that thing!"

" _General Calrissian_!" Admiral Ackbar called in. " _Prepare the fleet for a full retreat_!"

Lando looked up wide-eyed as he dodged more TIE-fighters. "No admiral! We won't get another chance at this!"

" _We have no choice! Our fleet can't go up against firepower of that magnitude_!"

Lando grit his teeth in frustration. "Eon will be here and Han will get that shield down we've got to give them more time!"

* * *

 **Endor, 2 ABY**

 **Shield Generator**

Vader's saber cut down the last ewok that tried to challenge him as stormtroopers followed up behind, weapons pointed forward. Han, Leia, and the rest of their rebel forces could only keep their backs against the blast door as he approached. Their resistance force had been swiftly crushed as soon as Vader arrived. No Luke meant no challenge and no way for them to stop the Dark Lord. Chewbacca was dragged along by six stormtroopers and thrown to their side, most likely for execution.

The Sith clipped his saber to his belt and spoke. "The Emperor has ordered me to exterminate you all in order for Luke's training to be complete."

Han smirked. "Well you tell your Emperor to come down here and do it himself…because you're going to need a _lot_ more storm troopers to take us out." The rebel group readied their weapons for the coming fight. They were met by the mass sound of several weapons prepping to fire on them and Vader's stance changing.

"You do have a plan…don't you?" Leia whispered to him.

Han shrugged. "To be honest…not really."

Despite the hopelessness of the situation, they were ready to fight. They were ready to die. Vader's saber ignited, but his attention was suddenly pulled to the sky. Gunships roared above and fired onto the Imperial troops, Vader needing to deflect and dodge fire to not be incinerated. One of the gunships opened…and a figure he hated more than anything else jumped down.

Gold sabers ignited and flew towards him at blinding speed, and he was barely able to lock them with his in time. Ahsoka Tano looked him in the eye, teeth grit.

"This…ends…now."

* * *

 **Space Above Endor, 2 ABY**

 **Battle of Endor**

Xur flipped his fighter away from incoming Imperial fire and instantly retaliated, blowing the attackers to oblivion. As soon as they had emerged from hyperspace he had fallen onto the defensive as the Rebel Fleet was on the verge of being overrun. He had no choice but to join the battle before he made a run for the Death Star…and Palpatine.

The _Millennium Falcon_ came up next to his fighter and he couldn't help but smile. " _Good to see you Commander_! _Now we can rip these Imperials apart_!" Lando called in. Xur nodded and returned to his intense focus.

"Cover my 6 General. I'll help engage the Star Destroyers until that shield goes down…then I'm ending this war." He grasped the control sticks tightly as a sudden realization hit him.

It had been 21 years since his life was flipped upside down. Order 66 wiped out the only family he ever had, and all he had was himself and Ahsoka. For the next 10 years he completed missions under the radar, away from the Empire. It wasn't until he and Saw Guerra had engineered a revolution on the planet of Iridonia had he engaged them directly. Their small act freed Shili, and once their "New Order" had revealed itself, hundreds of systems rallied to their cause. Ahsoka had split off to do her own work, revolving a lot around a farming planet called Raada, but eventually rejoined him just before they lost Iridonia to Darth Vader.

From there they expanded, embarrassing the Empire with guerilla warfare tactics and masterful use of their limited resources. Old Seperatist worlds fell to his order and then used their old war machine to power his. By the time of Ahsoka's departure to the Rebel Alliance, they had begun to openly engage the Empire in direct battles. It had become a full-scale war.

He then learned of his destiny to redeem Revan…and himself…after the New Order-Rebel Alliance Cold War finally ended. On Korriban he became Revan Reborn and sought to finally destroy the Empire and Palpatine once and for all. He seized Kamino and redeemed Ahsoka who had been captured and turned by Vader. With the clone army created…the core worlds of the Empire cowered in fear.

The Empire attempted to retaliate with the horrifying _Death Star_ , but the heroics of Jyn Erso and the Rogue One Squadron and the sacrifice of Saw Guerra saw the battlestation's weakness exploited. It came with a cost as Alderaan and Iridonia were both destroyed by the Empire to force Xur to surrender, but this only enticed him to continue with much more brutality. Imperial worlds were bombarded without mercy until they capitulated. The Star Forge saw to that.

Everything he had suffered led to here…this moment.

He engaged the Star Destroyers with every intent to end it all…tonight.

* * *

 **Endor, 2 ABY**

 **Shield Generator**

Ahsoka's gold sabers danced around her as she and Vader dueled each other for the fate of the galaxy. His attacks were powerful and without relent, and she knew he wouldn't stop until she was cut down. Nonetheless, she knew his tactics, tendencies, and weaknesses from the multiple duels she had engaged him in. His defense was impenetrable, and his offense overwhelming. He was possibly the greatest duelist in the galaxy, besting Xur twice even with the power of Revan backing him.

He wouldn't best her. Not now.

Vader's first impression was how Ahsoka's power had increased drastically from the last time he had faced her. She had become a conduit of the light side of the Force, and all darkness had been cleansed from her. Corruption had become virtually impossible.

He didn't care. She had defied him long enough.

They locked sabers again as the battle between imperials and clones ensued, Captain Rex leading the charge and protecting the rebel group at the bunker door.

"You cannot interfere with my master's plan!" Vader shouted as they kept locked together.

"Your master doesn't have much time left!" she shouted back and broke the lock, rolling to his side and sweeping him off of his feet with a kick. She instantly swung downwards, but a well-timed force push sent her flying into a nearby tree. She slowly regained composure as she got back to her feet, watching the dark lord do the same. They both breathed heavily and stared, and Ahsoka got to peer into his mind using her heightened power. She saw how Luke had been left with the Emperor, and how his plan was to turn the him to the dark side. She felt Vader's true feelings. She knew what he wanted.

His ultimate weakness had been revealed.

"Luke," she heaved. "You left him with your master…your own _son_!"

"He will join us or die," he said.

Ahsoka shook her head. "That's not what you want."

She could feel his emotions turning. "It is…how it must be."

"You left him…you left your son to die!" she shouted back and instantly was met with his saber, and they exchanged parries until they finally locked again. "Your master doesn't want you… he wants Luke…and when he has him…you'll be nothing!"

"Silence!" he shouted as they dueled again, this time making Ahsoka stagger backwards from his intense fury.

"He'll take the only thing you have left, and cast you aside!" she kept going and did her best to hold his barrage at bay until they locked once again. "Save your son!" He growled as he attempted to cut her down with brute force. "Save Padme!"

 _I have the power to save the one you love!_

Vader shook his head and kept up the attack, and Ahsoka wasn't sure how much she could take.

 _Stop! Stop now come back!_

His eyes widened.

 _I love you!_

" _NO_!" he shouted and force pushed Ahsoka far from him. He then ran…to his ship…to his son. The Emperor would not take all he had left.

Ahsoka finally stopped rolling along the ground and felt her vision blur. Killing Vader was not the key. Using Luke to defeat him was the key.

She had done it…and her vision faded to black.

* * *

 **Space Above Endor, 2 ABY**

 **Battle of Endor**

Xur felt a shift in the Force. It was instinct almost. The Force was telling him the time had come…and he was ready. His fighter rocketed towards the Death Star, and no defense beams came his way. He landed in the closest hangar he could find to the Emperor's spire…and found Vader's ship had beat him there. He set down his fighter to find dead stormtroopers all around, cut down by a lightsaber. A message played on repeat.

 _Lord Vader is a traitor to the Empire. Kill him on sight._

That was the last thing he expected to hear. Nonetheless, he pressed on, following the trail of bodies throughout the station. The Force felt in turmoil here. A war unseen was happening in this place, and he could feel a climax approaching. The Endgame was near.

The bodies lead to an elevator, with a quiet hall. Sirens blared, but no one answered. He figured no one else wanted to die. He called the elevator and entered, feeling the weight of the galaxy pressing on him, and the last thing he had left.

He tapped into his wrist communicator and speed dialed the first person on the list. "Ahsoka…Ahsoka can you hear me?"

His heart begged and pleaded for an answer as the elevator began to climb. Each inch felt like a year passing by.

" _Xur? I'm here…are you okay_?" she finally replied, and he smiled.

"I-I'm," he stammered, feeling all the memories rush through his mind. "I'm going to face the Emperor now."

He could hear her shifting, and what sounded like a medical droid urging her to stay still. " _Wait! Wait for me…we'll take him together_!"

The zabrak shook his head. "Ahsoka…I can't…I need to do this…okay?"

" _No!_ " she protested, and he could hear her tone shifting to sadness. " _We're in this together…we always have been! Ever since I walked out of that transport ship on Christophsis…I can't just leave you now_ …"

"Ahsoka," he tried to calm her. "I _need_ you to live…it'll be a cold and dark galaxy without you in it."

She was sobbing…he could hear it, but he felt through their Force Bond her true emotions…how proud she was…and how she knew that he could defeat the Emperor.

" _Come back to me_ ," she heaved. " _Please…I love you…so much_."

He fought back tears and smiled, remembering everything they had ever shared. "I love you too…and I promise…I _will_ come back to you."

The elevator stopped, the door opened, and he cut the transmission.

Vader lay, his armor and static mess and his mask mutilated beyond repair, and Luke lay next to him on the verge of death. Xur looked up to see Palpatine seething with anger as he approached him. He felt a hand grasp his leg. Looking down, he saw Vader's true face, and heard Anakin's voice.

" _Xur…kill him_ ," he said weakly before letting go of his leg. Luke was alive, but unresponsive. The zabrak looked up to the Emperor and pulled down his hood, deactivating his mask.

"At last…you have come to face me," Palpatine growled. "Your death will finally destroy the last remnants of the Jedi!"

Xur unbuckled his cape from his shoulders and threw it aside. "Your reign ends tonight. The Force wills it."

"You know nothing of the true nature of the Force!" Palpatine shouted, lashing out with Force lightning, only to see it absorbed into Xur's hands and sent back to him, which he deflected away.

"You…do not understand the _magnitude_ of my presence here. I am an anomaly, born from the Force with one…sole…purpose," he responded with his own force lightning, and Palpatine deflected it with his hands once again, but saw as Xur's mask moved to cover his face and began to jump towards him. Xur's red saber clashed with Palpatine's own, and the unstable beam sent sparks into his face. " _Killing you_."

The Final Battle had begun.

Palpatine was the most experienced duelist he had ever faced, and utilized an unpredictable combination of every fighting type he was aware of. Xur let the Force flow through him…his serenity and the light guiding his defense, and his rage and darkness guiding his attack. He could tell that the Emperor couldn't track a weakness to exploit.

He held his own until the Emperor moved so quickly he seemed to fade from existence and force pushed him off his feet. Not letting him get and edge, Xur fired force lightning to keep him occupied as he landed and rolled backwards to his feet.

"Your skills are not enough to defeat me," Palpatine replied and launched the attack again. Xur did his best, absorbing the energy into his hands and dispersing it, sending both of them careening into nearby walls.

Xur rose back to his feet, reigniting his lightsabers. "Everything I've ever lost was _your_ doing!" he shouted as the Emperor got back up, firing more force lightning his way only to see it harmlessly deflect off his sabers. " _You_ tricked Anakin… you _killed_ Padme!"

He growled and sent force lightning his way with both hands this time, and Xur had to cross his sabers to block the immense assault. The zabrak continued with his accusations as he kept up his defense. " _You_ killed my master!" The strain of the attack was mounting, but Xur tapped into the pain he was feeling to fuel his strength, and he pressed forward, inching towards Palpatine.

"There is passion, yet peace," he said to himself as he pressed forward, the lightning trying to arc around his barrier, but to no avail. "There is serenity, yet emotion," he continued, and within only a few feet of the Emperor. "There is chaos, yet order."

Xur reached the Emperor and reached out, grabbing ahold of his neck with his hand, stopping the flow of lightning. Palpatine drew his lightsaber to free himself, but Xur parried the attack, and they engaged each other once again. The Emperor was impeccable, but Xur was in true balance…and his attack and defense had no match.

The golden opportunity rose as Sidious raised his saber to swing down, but Xur was ready. Revan Reborn swiped upwards and severed both of the Emperor's hands from his body. He fell to his knees…at his mercy.

No time was wasted, and Xur knew what he had to do. His saber swiped in the other direction, and a skull plummeted to the floor.

He had done it…the Emperor was dead.

Xur collapsed; his Force augmented strength leaving him, and the true state of his body washed over as he hit the cold floor of the throne room. He grunted and breathed slowly; his strength slowly returning to him.

"Father!" he heard, and he knew that was Luke's voice. Xur heaved as he forced himself to stand, trudging forward until he made his way to Vader's side, whose breathing was sharp and desperate.

" _Son_ ," he said in the voice of Anakin Skywalker.

"I'm here, Father," Luke said, cradling him in his arms.

Xur grimaced as he kept forcing himself to stand, but the elevator at the end of the throne room opened…and his heart leaped. "Ahsoka," he heaved, a smile on his face.

The togruta ran across the space between them and hugged him, laughing in happiness. "Xur!"

"It's over," he said, closing his eyes as he hugged her tightly. "We can stop running."

Luke was not sharing the same happiness. "We need to get him out of here!"

Ahsoka pulled away from Xur, taking a knee next to Vader. She peered through a gash in his mask…seeing the eye she saw once before…and it was blue.

" _Ahsoka_ ," he reached out. " _I'm so sorry_."

The togruta gripped the robotic hand of her old master, tears flowing down her face. "Anakin…I forgive you…I really do…for everything." Her head plastered to his chest plate as she broke down into unrelenting tears. Xur knelt down and took her into his arms, leaning his head up against her back.

" _Eon_ ," Anakin said, and he looked up. " _Thank you for setting me free_."

Xur nodded. "Through victory, our chains are broken."

Ahsoka pulled her head up, wiping the tears from her eyes. "The Force shall set us all free."

The entire station rocked, and parts began to fall from the walls and ceiling. The fleet had broken through. Xur helped Ahsoka to her feet, and she knelt down to help Luke get Anakin moving.

"Time to go home," she said.

* * *

 **Watch Heroes Fan Productions' "The Chosen One" after this. It made me cry…a lot lol. The biggest changes I placed in this were the last call Xur made to Ahsoka and the final conversation with Anakin. This is the finale this story truly deserves, and I will be adding a much longer Epilogue as well, so look out for that!**

 **If you enjoyed, please follow/fav and leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Epilogue (Rewritten)

**Epilogue**

 **Endor, 2 ABY**

 **Ewok Village**

Ewoks celebrated down below, playing music and singing as they happily danced together, feeling the sense of closure that the galaxy had achieved. They were free at last, and they knew it.

Ahsoka and Xur stood above in an over-watch, the togruta's head resting on his shoulder as they observed. Their hands were tightly locked together, feeling the Force flow through their collective essence. Breathing, heartbeats, and thoughts were one as their minds melded together.

Anakin's body had burned, and Luke had been there to see it through.

They had never felt so free in their life. No war…no need to run…just the freedom to live the life they had always dreamed of.

Ahsoka smiled, keeping her eyes closed. "I can't tell you how happy I am right now. It's finally…over."

Xur's thumb ran across the back of her hand. "It is…and I'm never letting go."

The Force shifted and manifested near them, and they both felt it. Adjusting their posture, they both turned, keeping their hands forever locked together.

* * *

 _I'm here again  
A thousand miles away from you  
A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am  
I tried so hard  
Thought I could do this on my own  
I've lost so much along the way_

* * *

The Force had granted them the ghosts of three beings: Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Anakin, all shimmering in the blue light of the Force. Ahsoka and Xur smiled, knowing that the people before them could not be touched…but nonetheless…they had been saved.

" _The two of you have sacrificed so much_ ," Obi-Wan said, his voice echoing. " _I had my doubts about you Eon…but I was wrong…and I'm glad_."

Xur smiled, and he didn't stop one tear from falling down his face. "Thank you."

Yoda stirred. " _Proved me wrong, as well you did. The attachment you shared, not destroy you, but saved you. The Force, you have mastered it._ "

"We did what had to be done Master," Xur conceded. "But you got us here…and we'll never forget that."

Xur felt Ahsoka pull as she approached her old master…his youth returned to the glory she remembered, and her happiness was represented by the tears that flowed down her face.

Anakin smiled. " _I'm so proud of you Ahsoka…I always was_."

The togruta smiled back a tear rolling down her cheek. "Thank you…Master."

* * *

 **Bespin, 2 ABY**

 **Lando's Palace**

The Treaty of Bespin was signed…unconditional surrender. Imperial territories would be divided into tributary sectors under the direct control of the New Order of Revan, and most tributaries would eventually be integrated into the young New Republic to ensure a safe transfer of power.

The war was over.

Lando lead Ahsoka and Xur around his palace, taking a full showman demeanor. "I'm telling you…the two of you _belong_ here. There's always room for an inter-species romance among the clouds."

Ahsoka scoffed. "That's an _odd_ way of putting it."

The Alliance general stopped, facing them with a majestic smile. "Listen…all I'm saying is you two lovebirds need a place to settle down. Can't spend your _entire_ lives saving the galaxy, can you?"

Xur crossed his arms. "Sounds like you're trying to get credits out of us Lando."

"Me?" he asked with an accusatory tone. " _Never_!"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh."

Lando kept his pose but eventually laughed. " _Ah_ , well, just know that the two of you are _always_ welcome here," he assured them, holding out his hand. They each shook, dropping the joke they had going. "Pleasure working with you both."

"Of course," Xur agreed. "Couldn't have done this without your help."

The three of them each shared a sincere moment before Lando left them alone to attend to the other guests at the event. Ahsoka smiled, turning to Xur.

"So, are you finally going to take me some place nice?" she asked, taking his hand back into her own.

Xur cocked his head. "I don't know…what did you have in mind?"

* * *

 **Rakata Prime, 7 ABY**

 **Eon-Tano Residence**

Xur Eon sat at the edge of the beach where the sand met the dirt, his legs hanging over the small divide between the two. Night had descended, and the largest moon in orbit shined above, reflecting off the water in the distance. He wore slim-fitting but comfortable robing, something he had become accustomed to for the past 4 years.

In his lap sat a young, female togruta-zabrak, her tiny horns and montrals coming in through her red skin. She laid back in her father's arms, her blue eyes fixed on the stars above.

"Daddy?" she asked in her high-pitched but sweet voice.

Xur smiled. "Yes, Petra?"

"How many planets have you been to?" she asked.

Her father sighed. "Your mother and I have been all over the galaxy. There's so many out there."

Petra bounced in his grip, an enthusiastic smile on her face. "When I'm old enough, I'm going to see them all and save the galaxy just like you!"

Xur chuckled, pulling his daughter in close. "I'm sure you will."

Through all his years, Xur had never thought he would ever reach this point in his life. As a Jedi, even if he did not follow the code, he still felt as if he would never have a family or live the quiet life he had always secretly wanted…and he never thought it would be with Ahsoka.

* * *

 **Zygerria, 20 BBY**

 **Clone Wars**

Xur, dressed in Zygerrian armor, vaulted himself over the ledge and onto the Palace balcony, and turned towards the cage that hung off the side. Using the Force, he grabbed hold and slowly lifted it to the safety of the balcony.

Ahsoka, who had been trapped inside, scoffed. "Took you long enough."

Xur ripped the cage door from its hinges and offered his hand to help her up. "Always wanted to rescue a princess," he joked, commenting on her formal clothing.

She ripped her hand free of his grip as soon as she stood. "Ok, _that_ stops _right_ now," she huffed, her arms crossed while he shook his head with a smile.

* * *

 **Rakata Prime, 7 ABY**

 **Eon-Tano Residence**

A tear found its way through Xur's eye as the memory passed, and he wasn't fast enough to hide it.

"Why are you sad?" Petra asked.

"Sad?" he asked, and then turned his daughter to face him in his lap. "I've never been so happy in my life, baby girl."

Petra jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I'll always protect you Daddy."

The zabrak laughed, hugging her back. "I know you will."

"As will I," Ahsoka chimed in as she took a seat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Even though you tracked in dirt… _again_."

Xur grimaced as Petra let him go. "Did I? _Sorry_ ," he grunted as Petra climbed over his legs and into her mother's lap.

"Daddy says he's happy Mom," Petra told her as she settled in, making Ahsoka take her head of his shoulder as she adjusted.

"Did he?" she asked, looking over to Xur. "That must explain why he left his clothes out on the floor for Mom to clean up."

"Oh yeah?" he challenged, a smile on his face. "How about when Mom always leaves her cups out on the kitchen table?"

Ahsoka laughed, looking away. "Really? Then why does Dad always leave the vidscreen on after he goes to bed?"

Xur leaned in. "Well, maybe if Mom was more _entertaining_ in b-,"

"Ok! Alright!" she stopped him before he continued, and they both kissed.

"Eeeeewww," Petra whined, and they laughed.

They had restored balance to the Force…and it was beautiful.

* * *

 _Then I'll see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole_

-Red, "Pieces", forever and always Xur and Ahsoka's theme

 **Xur and Ahsoka will return in Star Wars Eons Episode V: The Eternal Throne**


End file.
